Lucy Heartfilia
by CiafiHOLIC
Summary: Team Natsu was returning from a mission until Lucy caught a sight of exceeds being kidnapped. She catches up with the culprits only to have ran into trouble herself but no one could have predicted that trying to save two cats from another guild would bestow her with a new power. LucyxEVERYONE (Chapter 6: Sting and Lucy)
1. Follow the Catnappers!

Author's note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

**Things you should know before you read this:**

-I **do not** pair OCs with the main characters.

-As much as possible I do not like OOCness or whatever you call it. I'll try my best to keep the characters as they are.

-This story is LUCY-centric. Meaning most of the story will revolve around her.

-I'll probably make Lucyxeveryone in this story. (More or less)

-NO YURI or YAOI. They don't do it on the manga so I won't do it here as well.

-This story is more on friendship and a side of fluffiness.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu.." Lucy shivered as she tries to move in a more comfortable position. "S-stop moving.."

"No.. I'm trying to find a comfortable position." He replied.

"But you are making me feel uncomfortable!" She exclaimed. She knew how stubborn the pink-haired mage could be but she can also be stubborn when she wanted to.

"Then stop moving."

That was it! She punched him right on the gut making him faint almost immediately.

"This is the last time I'm letting you sleep on my lap!" She crossed her arms as she looked away from him.

"U-ugh.."

**-TRAIN-**

The train gave a warning sound to each drop-off area as it passed by.

Team Natsu was in that train coming from their recent mission. Trying to get rid of bandits was not difficult until one of them was able to capture Lucy making her teammates limit their attacks to avoid getting her hurt.

It did not sit well to her that she caused trouble for her team. She knew to herself that she was capable of fighting but there was no way she had enough power to match up with her dragon slayer partner, ice mage friend and fairy tail's Titania. Heck even Wendy can beat her if they were going to engage into battle together.

She looked at her team and sighed.

Gray was resting on his hand as it rests at the edge of the window. He had cuts and bruises all over his hands and arms.

Wendy and Carla are both seated at the other side of the train sleeping. They had bandages on their heads and legs.

Erza did not receive bruises as much as the others but she was exhausted due to trying to save Lucy in a less destructive way she could possibly do. She was strong but controlling her outburst and thinking of a strategy to save her nakama was tiring for her body even for Titania.

Happy was also not spared in the battle. He had kept Lucy from being hit by attacks which made him use his magic more often that he usually do.

Natsu on the other hand had it worst. After saving her from the bandits, the area where they were was collapsing and while they all were trying to run outside, Lucy tripped and for a second she saw a huge rock falling towards her. She tried to brace herself from the impact but she did not feel anything besides warm arms wrapped around her body. Once again Natsu saved her. He exaggeratedly burned the rock with his body and carried his blonde partner to safety.

This seems to always happen. She fights and wins some of her battles but always end up in trouble making her depend on her team to save her.

Suddenly an image of Aquarius came to her thoughts.

She frowned at the memory of their mission about Face. She had number of horrible missions that she can remember but this was definitely the worst. The feeling of being the only one to survive the cube and the only one everyone can depend on was dreadful.

"_Had Natsu ever felt that before?" _She looked down on him. Her hands softly brushed his hair making the fire mage loosen up his face which made her smile. He probably felt more at ease when his head was being rubbed.

Her thoughts went back to that dreadful mission. It was not like she was not proud of herself when she had helped her nakamas escape their deaths but it caused her to sacrifice a friend for it. Lucy knew at that time she was not trying to be brave or a hero. She just desperately wanted to save her friends with what she could do.

Lucy looked down from her unconscious partner to her other teammates. Regardless of how many doubts she had within herself, her team somehow always silently reassured her that they wanted her not because of her power but because she was Lucy herself.

Now the least she could do for them is stay awake until they reach Magnolia. Rather than falling from self-pity, she decided to keep anyone from trying to break their rest that they all deserved.

**-Magnolia Town Train Station-**

"Natsu." She softly touched his shoulder to wake him up but it didn't work at all. The dragon slayer only grumbled and kept his head on her lap. He seems to be comfortable as he let a smile creep in his face.

Lucy smiled and decided to wake him after her other teammates. She slowly reached for Gray's hand to get his attention. "Gray. Wake up.."

She bend her head slightly to see if Gray opened his eyes.

The ice mage responded with a grunt then slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy leaning towards him but not as near as he had imagined since a certain pink idiot was keeping her to her seat.

She smiled and quickly turned her attention to Erza. Tapping her leg did the job.

"We're already here?" She looked around to make sure for herself that they were indeed in Magnolia. It felt like they only slept for a few minutes.

"We've just arrived." Lucy said as she looked at Wendy waking up on their own.

"mhmmp…Mhmhmp.."

The blonde mage turned her head to look at Erza and gave her a look as if asking if she had said anything. Seeing how Gray and Erza look at her made her remember that Natsu was sleeping on her lap.

She looked down at him and saw that he couldn't breathe since she was leaning her stomach against his face.

"Ah! Sorry Natsu. I forgot you were there." She gave him her apologetic smile. "Well atleast you are awake now." Although she did not mean to wake him up that way.

Natsu did not actually sit up at she had hoped for. He nudges himself closer to her belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

This made Lucy blush furiously. Did he forget that he was on her lap and inches away from her- "KYAAA! NATSU! GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Lushy's fat is suffocating Natsu." Happy commented.

"Shut up you blue cat! I am not fat!" She gave him an annoyed look.

Erza was about to slam Natsu's head on the floor when she saw how Gray looked at Natsu. The idiots would probably end up fighting so she decided not to exert effort on them and went to Wendy's side to assist her. Wendy had bruises on her legs which made it difficult for her to walk. Carla would suggest to fly her to the guild but she was also far too tired to do so.

Gray looked at his blonde teammate who was having trouble of getting the pink-haired idiot off of her. The image of him on her somehow slightly pissed him off or maybe he was just pissed off by him.

When he saw him tighten his grip around their celestial mage's waist, he quickly kicked his ass literally to wake him up.

"Ugh!" Natsu fell down to the floor. The pain all over his body made it easy for the ice mage to get him down.

"Oi flame-brain! Wake up or we'll leave you here." He said as he stood up but he stopped when he felt pain from the side of his stomach.

This was not left unnoticed by Lucy. She looked at him worriedly and all her thoughts when they were all asleep came back to her. "Uhm.. Gray, are you ok?"

He looked at her and stood up. He knew what she was thinking so he gave her a smile that proudly says this was nothing.

Lucy was about to ask again until Natsu stood up ready to punch Gray on the face.

"OI! That hurt you stripper freak!"

"It's your fault for not waking up. We should have just left you here until you get sick."

"What did you say?!" Nastu had his fist ready to fight Gray while the ice mage held Natsu's collar and was about to hit him as well.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Erza slammed both of their head to each other.

Lucy, Wendy and Carla could only look at them with pity as Erza drag them out of the train with her.

"Are you ok now Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I can walk but I'm a bit tired." She smiled at her. Lucy-san was always caring and she somehow felt that she needed to assure her that she was alright.

"Carla. If you are tired, I could carry you." Happy suggested as he lay flat on his seat.

"You could barely stand." Carla pointed at him. The he-cat always acts stupidly but his gestures are always pure.

"Aye.."

Team Natsu started collecting their things outside the train.

Wendy was carrying Carla while Lucy carried Happy. Gray walked along side Erza while Natsu was tied above the piles of luggage of Titania. The motion of the cart made Natsu sick again.

"I-is that even safe?" Lucy questioned Erza as she looked at Natsu.

Erza stopped and looked at Natsu. "He's fine. He seems relaxed anyway."

"U-ughh.. grhmp.."

"I don't think Natsu-san's relaxed at all.." Wendy looked at him worriedly.

Even though Lucy didn't do much in their last mission, she could feel the strain on her body causing her to walk slower than everyone else. This was not making her feel any better at all. Knowing she did not do much yet she felt more exhausted than her teammates made her feel weak.

She looked at her team in front of her walking as if their injuries were nothing. They all look amazing regardless of their tear out clothes and bodies covered in bruises. They always look straight ahead.

How many times have she looked at their backs?

She tightens her grip causing Happy to yelp. "Ah! Lushy you monster that-"

Happy was about to insult her more until he saw Lucy's face. She was making an expression that he could not explain.

"Lushy are you ok?"

She unintentionally ignored the blue exceed in her arms.

She was swallowing in her self-pity again. This kept happening ever since she lost Aquarius. There were times that she did compare herself to her team before the mission about Face but she simply brushed it off because she knew that her team was strong to be compared with. However losing a friend made her realized that regardless how strong they were, if she kept depending on them, they might endanger themselves for her.

They seem to be farther away that she could never reach them.

It was annoying.

Finally some ruckus took the celestial mage's attention. She looked at her right on a small alley between two buildings that leads to the another street. She saw group of men dressed in cloak talking to each other while one of them were holding a huge bag.

She was about to move along when she heard some voices that seem familiar to her.

Right on cue, a head of an exceed wearing a vest popped out of the bag as if he was trying to escape.

"T-That cat!" Lucy exclaimed which alarmed the men causing them to run away immediately.

"_Shoot!"_ She mentally cursed herself.

Happy looked at Lucy confused. "What cat?"

She looked at her team who were far away from her. Calling them now will only cause her to lose sight of the kidnappers.

She stared at Happy seriously earning Happy a very unsure look.

"Lushy..?"

"Happy. I'll give you a boost and try to fly to Natsu after that ok?"

"What are you-"

Happy was not able to finish his sentence when he felt Lucy used his tail to turn him around making him extremely dizzy.

"W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING?!"

Lucy finally let go of the tail, sending happy flying to her team.

"AHHHHHH!"

When she saw that Happy would reach Natsu, she ran to follow the strange men who captured the exceed.

**-Streets of Magnolia Town-**

Lucy successfully was able to follow the culprits. She thought of attacking them but her lack of magic could be their advantage.

"GET US OUT!"

She heard a voice in the bag which was familiar to her.

"If you don't, Sting-kun will bury you alive!"

"_Sting?" _She vaguely remembered the sabertooth's light dragon slayer. _"Ah! So that cat was from sabertooth after all!"_

"Fro thinks so too!"

She heard another voice. How many cats did they capture anyway?

Lucy thought deeply. If they were able to kidnap the twin dragon slayers' exceeds, wouldn't that mean that these groups of men were strong?

"_Why was I the one to notice them being kidnap.." _She mentally complained to herself._ "I just hope Natsu follows soon."_

Then a thought hit her. She's relying on them again!

She knew if she keeps that up, she'll never be able to stand along her team.

Suddenly the culprits took a turn which Lucy hastily followed. She made a quick turn only to have collided with someone.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her hip that hit the floor.

Lucy opened her eyes to see who it was she bumped with. "Sorry.. I wasn't- Yukino?"

Yukino also opened her eyes as she rubbed her head that bumped with her celestial friend.

"Lucy-san? What are you doing here?"

Lucy remembered that Yukino came back to the sabertooth guild after the GMG which means that she must know those cats that she was following.

"I was following some men who looked like they kidnapped some exceeds from your guild." She stood up and offered Yukino a hand.

"They've been kidnapped?! Sting-sama and Rogue-sama were looking for them. Where are they now?"

"I think they are on their way to the train station. Hiding those exceeds in a crowded place.. What were they thinking?"

"Great! Then I'll be on my way. Thank you so much Lucy-san!" Yukino bowed to show her appreciation and was ready to run on her way to the train station.

"Wait! I'll go with you. They might be dangerous." Lucy ran with her.

"Are you sure? You seem exhausted."

"Yeah but like I'll let a girl ambush a group of men alone." Lucy smiled.

Yukino thought that involving the fairy mage might be a mistake but she can't help but smile back. She knew her blonde friend will never take no for an answer. The sabertooth mage really did respect Lucy's strength but mostly her kind hearted nature.

"But Lucy-san.. You're girl too.."

"Well two female celestial mages is better than one right?"

Yukino knew that admiring Lucy was not a mistake.

"Arigato Lucy-san!"

**-Team Natsu-**

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy shouted in mid-air.

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla saw Happy flying towards Natsu without using his wings.

"H-Happy?" Natsu slightly moved his head to see his exceed flying dangerously fast towards him.

BAM! Happy hit his unfortunate target making them both rolled down from Erza's huge luggage.

"Happy, Natsu-san! Are you both alright?" Wendy rushed beside them while trying to lift some of the luggage that fell on the exceed and his partner.

"Energetic as always." Carla commented.

"Happy, where is Lucy?" Erza finally noticed that their celestial mage was nowhere to be found.

Gray turned his head to look for their blonde team mate as soon as Erza mentioned her name. "Where did she go? She was just right behind us." He frowned as he worriedly looks for her from where he stands. _"Damn it. I let her out of my sight and she's gone already." _

Happy finally snapped out from being dizzy. "Lushy you are so horrible! You used my tail to swirl me around and toss me to Natsu." Happy complained.

"Eh? Where's Lushy?" the blue cat finally opened his eyes and looked for his blonde nakama.

"That's what we were asking you. Baka neko." Carla looked at him with her usual annoyed expression.

Erza didn't mind Lucy running off by herself because she knew she was strong but lately Lucy had seemed to have lost some confidence after the Face mission.

She remembered the day that they all return to Magnolia. Lucy was terribly quiet although she would smile from time to time. Erza didn't know what happened at the time they were all sucked up in the cube until she came to visit her celestial mage in her apartment. She remembered how Lucy silently cried on her bedside as she held a golden key that was broken to pieces.

Lucy sacrificed a friend for them. She didn't cry when they were with them. Erza finally understand why she was silent the whole trip and why she didn't shed tears in front of them. She knew that Lucy wouldn't want them to feel responsible for her not being able to see Aquarius anymore.

On that day and forth, Erza pledge to herself that she would never leave Lucy on her own again.

"How should I know? Lushy mentioned a cat then tossed me to Natsu." Happy said as she rubbed his tail.

"GWAH! That hurt!" Natsu finally stood up. "What the hell Happy?!"

"Don't look at me. It was Lushy's fault."

"Where is Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Luce is not here?" Natsu asked them as he tries to stand up only to have fallen again when someone tripped over him.

"GWAH!"

Natsu's head felt like spinning. He got hit a lot since they arrived Magnolia and he wasn't even in the guild yet.

"Ugh.. That hurt." the blonde mage scratch his head where the pain was coming from.

He was about to argue to the person who caused him to fall until he saw the fire mage's guild mark.

"Fairy? Natsu-san?"

"What are the twin dragon slayers doing here in Magnolia?" Gray asked. He didn't have any grudge against them but it was definitely weird that they were in their town.

"Sting wanted to make friends with Natsu-san so we went to your guild only to know that you guys were in a mission." Rogue bluntly answered.

"The hell Rogue!" Sting slightly blushed. To him, Natsu was still someone who he had admired as one of the greatest dragon slayers which why he wanted to be friends with him but it was still embarrassing to admit it himself.

Rogue only glared at him. If it wasn't for his idiotic plan to make friends with the fairies, they wouldn't have lost sight of their exceeds.

"Anyway we can't stay long. We're looking for our cats." Sting explained as he stood up.

"Cats? You mean the frog looking cat and the vest wearing one?" Erza asked. She remembered saving on of them with the help of Millianna.

"Vest wearing-? His name is Lector!"

"That's what I said." Erza replied.

"Yes, that's the one. Anyway it was nice seeing you. We must be on our way." Rogue was walking away until he heard the sky dragon slayer shout.

"AH! Maybe they were the one Lucy-san mentioned." Wendy remembered what Happy just told them.

"L-Lucy..?" Sting felt he choked as he mentions her name.

"You mean the fairy tail's celestial mage." Rogue equally felt nervous when they talked about the blonde girl.

"Yeah she's fairy tail's but anyway where is Luce?" Natsu said as he pat his pants to remove the dust he got from the ground.

Both sabertooth mages fell silent and kept their eyes from making eye contact with the fairies.

"Why would Lucy follow them?" Gray asked. He wasn't really in the mood to look for cats but knowing Lucy had followed them, he would just have to make an exception.

"Maybe they were lost so Lucy-san wanted to help them?" Wendy guessed.

"But Lector is with Frosch so they shouldn't get lost at all." Sting finally said something.

Erza rubbed her chin thinking seriously. "They must have been kidnapped by bandits to be sold off to some circus or something."

Everyone just looked at the scarlet mage with fear.

"W-what? Why would they sell them to a circus?" Sting asked Erza. He was curious of how she concluded such theory.

"Well they are talking cats." She emphasised. "Not everyone knows that they are exceeds and not just some plain cat."

Sting and Rogue paled. That actually made sense!

"You're horrible Erza! What do you think of us?" Happy said.

"I actually have to agree with he-neko. What are we to you?" Carla asked.

"Hm.. Entertainment." She said with a serious face.

Everyone froze at her statement. "You're horrible Erza!" Happy cried as he hide behind Natsu.

"Oi oi.. That's mean." Gray finally said.

"I was only kidding." Erza said.

"Don't say stuff like that. You scared them." The ice mage pointed at the twin dragon slayers as they worry in their corner.

"Happy will be awesome as a circus cat!" Natsu said excitedly. He didn't understand that Erza was joking.

"Aye!"

"You were complaining about it a minute ago." Carla said as she looked at the blue exceed.

"A-anyway we should definitely look for them now!" Sting managed to escape his gloomy state and ran to look for his friend.

Rogue nodded and followed his dragon slayer partner.

"Wendy, go back to the guild and tell master what happened. Natsu, Gray and I will look for Lucy." Erza said as she ran to follow the twin dragon slayers.

Gray soon followed her. He really didn't like that Lucy left without them.

"Demo.." Wendy looked at them worriedly. She wanted to help look for Lucy-san as well.

"You're horrible Erza! Why am I not included?" Happy said as he fly to follow them.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll bring back Lucy." Natsu patted her head.

Wendy looked at the fire mage and saw he's determination to find their celestial mage.

"O-okay! Please be safe everyone!" Wendy waves as she carried Carla to the guild.

**-Hargeon Town-**

"I can't believe they manage to use a train with cats in their bag without getting caught! I'm starting to think the security of that train station is a joke." Lucy said as she hid behind the corner of a café building.

They have been following the cloaked men for three hours now. By the time they reach Hargeon, Frosch and Lector were quiet. Both Celestial mages guessed that the poor exceeds must have been tired from struggling to escape.

"Lucy-san, look there. They entered an inn." Yukino pointed at the group as they enter the building.

"What is wrong with them? Don't they think anyone would find it suspicious that they have a huge bag with them?" Lucy looked at them as if they were stupid.

"They did manage to ride a train without anyone noticing them."

"I guess.."

"What should we do now Lucy-san?"

"I guess this is where they'll be staying. Let's book a room and wait until we regain my magic. I haven't recovered much since our last mission. We could also call for our team for back up." Lucy explained as she tries to look for something in her bag.

"Here." Lucy took Yukino's hand and placed something on it.

"Lucy-san?" Yukino looked at the card.

"Cana gave me one of those. If you were in any trouble, use that and I'll be there for you." The blonde mage smiled.

"Arigato! You can rely on me as well Lucy-san."

"For now let's leave some clues for our friends to follow. I guess somewhere with Lacrima with be good. You have two dragon slayers while I have one, an ice mage and my guild's strongest woman following our tail."

Yukino just notice some piece of paper Lucy has. She seemed to be spraying some perfume on it.

"Have you been leaving trails for them to follow us?"

"Yeah, I left one in the train station and even in the train we rode just incase they'll ride that one as well as the train station we just came from." Lucy twisted the paper and started placing it between the crack of the café building.

"How are you so sure that they'll be following us?" Yukino asked. She thought that it might have wasted Lucy-san's effort to leave clues if they're friends weren't looking for them in the first place.

"Uhm.. well I just know. Somehow they always manage to be there when I need them whether I like it or not." Lucy chuckled as she remembered the times her friends miraculously saved her from death's door.

"You really have a great team Lucy-san." Yukino complimented her. How she wished she had a team like that. As much as she liked being with her two dragon slayer friends, she didn't want to hold them back that is why she decided to only tag along with them on their breaks from their missions while she stay full time in their guild as a bar maid.

"Thanks! I bet Sting and Rogue are great too." Lucy smiled at her.

Yukino returned a smile and nodded.

**-Magnolia Town Train Station-**

"Are you sure this is where Lucy went?" Gray looked around. Ash brain somehow manages to get a scent of their blonde friend. That didn't amaze him at all rather he felt disturbed. _"Is this idiot some kind of pervert?"_

"Shut up! I could smell Lucy walked here." Natsu followed the scent until he reaches a lamppost. He sniffed it until the strong scent came to him from the bottom corner.

He took the paper and carefully open it while everyone was peering behind him to see what it was. There was a note written on it.

**"Hargeon Town"**

"Hargeon?" Natsu said as he looked at the paper questionably.

"She must have left that for us to follow her." Erza concluded. Their celestial mage always knew some tricks that would always help her team which never fails to impress her. She ordered the men to stay where they were as she walked towards the cashier's to buy their tickets.

"Then Frosch was really kidnapped if she had to leave trails for us!" Rogue exclaimed. He was terribly worried for his exceed. The little cat was gullible and easily lost. That's why he didn't like Frosch to go around without him.

"There's a different scent from it as well." Natsu interrupted him and tried to sniff the paper again. "Lucy is not alone."

"Maybe she had her spirits with her." Happy said.

"But she's drained from magic remember?" Gray said as he looked at his fire mage companion with annoyance. "Oi. How long will you smell that you fire breathing pervert?"

"Shut up ice brain! I'm trying to figure out who Lucy was with. It smells familiar." Natsu tried to remember.

Sting took the paper and tried to sniff it as well. "So this is what Lucy smells like. It seems different." He knew who's other scent belonged to and he was about to tell them until Rogue elbowed him on his side.

"Ouch! What's the big idea?!" Sting glared at his partner as he holds his ribs. His shadow dragon slayer friend simply looked at the side and ignored him.

"Yukino is probably with her. That scent belongs to her." Rogue informed them.

"Ah! So it was her." Nastu exclaimed.

Gray looked at the dragon slayers in front of him. Is their sense of smell extraordinarily stronger than normal? He knew that Natsu was able to smell anything far away but he usually sniffs for Lucy more than anyone else that is why he thought the flame idiot was some kind of pervert.

"But nah. Luce used some kind of perfume. Her scent is different from this." Natsu said happily as he put his hands behind his head.

"How in the world can you tell that?" Gray asked. This idiot is definitely a pervert.

"Lucy sprayed this perfume on my face when I slept in her bed last time." Nastu explained. He remembered that as soon as Lucy found out that he was sleeping right next to her, she took the bottle nearest to her bedside and sprayed generous amount of it on his face.

"I can still smell that cologne on me." He rubbed his face as if he was trying to remove the scent away.

The twin dragon slayers stared at Natsu with wide eyes. He said it as if it was nothing!

"Y-you sleep with Lucy?" Sting managed to ask. "_Were they dating?"_ Heck were they in that type of relationship already?!

"Aye! But she usually kicks him after she finds out." Happy said.

"Kicks him out?" Rogue finally said something after being shock.

Gray noticed how the sabertooth mages react whenever the topic lands on their blonde teammate. He shrugged it off however he didn't like the idea of them thinking Lucy and Flame brain were in that type of relationship or any kind of relationship so he clarified to them. "Flame brain sleeps in her bed without her permission."

He really didn't understand himself but he just didn't like it.

Both Sting and Rogue sighed. They seem to be relieved after they heard the ice mage explain Natsu's actions.

"Let' go!" Erza was already boarding the train making the men rush to follow her.

"W-wait! We're riding a train again?!" The dragon slayers were not ecstatic of the idea of riding the vehicle.

"Why do you guys think were in the strain station anyway?" Erza sarcastically asked them.

"But.." Natsu lower his head in defeat. He'll just have to put up with it for Lucy. "For Lucy!" He shouted as he ran inside the train. She definitely owes him food after this.

The ice mage stared at flame brain like he was crazy. "What does he think he's doing?"

"D-damn it! For Lector!" Sting raised his hands as he bravely entered the train. Rogue soon followed as he nod in agreement. He would definitely do anything for Frosch.

Gray thought that one pink-haired idiot was enough. He didn't expect the twin dragons slayers to be the same after the way they acted during the GMG. "Are you guys idiots too?"

Happy flew in front of the ice mage as he looked at the poor mages having motion sickness even though the train hasn't moved yet.

"Aye!"

* * *

Author's Note:

So what do you think?

Sorry for wrong spelling or grammar if there were any.

There's probably going to be a villain in the story but I don't really know if I should use ones from the manga or make my own.


	2. Her Scent will Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

This is not RoguexYukino. I told you guys that its LucyxEVERYONE so expect that.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lucy has been looking through the window discretely as she hides herself behind the curtain. It was already nightfall and the men they were currently enjoying drinks. It seems like they were really there to stay for the night.

Occasionally she could hear their conversation. Some about how they're going to spend their money after their mission while some talked about food on which both didn't help her get the information she wanted until she heard them talk about celestial spirits and mages. _"Why are they talking about that?"_

After two hours of eaves dropping, she massaged her neck from the strain of keeping still. "So that's what they need.. But shouldn't they just go straight to their hiding place or something?" It has been bugging her that these men seem to take their kidnapping so lightly. They took the twin dragon slayers' exceeds for the love of Mavis! _"Maybe they didn't know they belonged to them?"_

She then thought of the poor cats that were in the bag or were they? She couldn't tell at all. They must be hungry. If these catnappers were smart, they might be logical enough to think that their hostages needs food.

"I hope Frosch and Lector are fine despite this.." Yukino stared at her companion worriedly. The poor felines haven't eaten since lunch.

The blonde mage finally stepped away from the window and gave Yukino her spot. "Don't worry.. We'll rescue them as soon as we can." She gave her a determined look.

"So what are we going to do now Lucy-san?" the sabertooth mage asked as she removes her eyes from the culprits to look at Lucy.

"I can't tell if those guys are strong or just really dumb but to be sure I made a plan that is still careful." She smirked and took two keys from her small pouch.

"Gate of Lion, I open thee! Loke!" A flash of brilliant light came before Loke appeared.

The carrot haired spirit fixed his shades and swiftly moved his way to his master. He bends on one knee and took her hand.

"You're prince has arrived." He said as he kissed her hand.

The scene made Yukino blush while Lucy's face was heating from embarrassment.

"K-knock it out Loke! We are in a rescue mission." She said as she took her hand away.

The blonde mage took the other key and called another spirit.

"Gate of the the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!" Soon the two blue spirits came out happily greeted their master.

Lucy smiled a nodded at the twins in acknowledge of their greetings. "Gemini, I need your help. Since we are all here now, I'll tell you my plan." She smirked as the other huddle up to hear her talk.

.

.

.

.

**-Hargeon Cafe- **

Team Natsu and the twin dragon slayers were in the café after they left the train station. They sat immediately to relieve themselves from the after effect of the motion sickness. Natsu was able to keep track of Lucy's scent despite the urge to puke.

"U-ugh… Lu-Luce.. scent.." That was all that Natsu could say as he held the note on his hand. He still doesn't feel well after riding the train and he did ride it twice today. He rested his head on the table like the other dragon slayers with him.

Why was he here again? He looked around and caught a site of his team and remembered that someone was missing.

Luce was not around.

He can't help but be worried after all, that girl always gets herself in trouble faster than anyone else could. Maybe that's why he was always near her. In his opinion, Lucy was strong but clumsy. She'll be in danger somehow once he took his sight away from her but he really doesn't complain about it. Her presence always makes him happy and whenever he goes overboard, she was always there to stop him.

"_Damn it Luce.. You better be ok.." _Natsu said as he rests his head on the table while using his arms as pillows. He hid his face to avoid anyone seeing him. He was scenery worried. Not like he wasn't before when Luce was in trouble but somehow he felt something was wrong.

Gray swore the flame brain was acting differently. He usually was fine after stepping out of the train and they would have probably fought right after that.

His eyes went to the paper Natsu was holding. Lucy's absence was really making their team dynamic fall. He remembered the time Lucy left thema note that she was going home and they misinterpreted it. He could have sworn that he ran as fast as he can to the train station along with Natsu and Erza while Happy flew. Her leaving fairytail was out of the question even though he knew he really can't make that decision for her but he would definitely convince her to stay.

He continued to stare at the paper. Was Lucy's scent really there? He really didn't doubt his flame headed nakama or he honestly thought of him as a pervert. Sometimes he wished he could smell her the way he easily gets her scent. Maybe that way he'll know where his blonde teammate would always run to. He mentally slap himself and ran his hand through his hair. _"Damn.. Now I think I'm the pervert.."_

"What does the note say?" Erza questioned Natsu as she held his hand forcibly to see the note which made him yelp in pain.

"**We're staying in the same hotel as the culprits'. Use the café's Lacrima to contact us with this number."**

After the sword mage read the paper loud enough for her team and the sabertooth mages to hear, both Sting and Rogue stood up and shakily looked at her. Hearing that the fairy mage was indeed followed some culprits made Erza's theory more likely possible.

"We have to save them!" Rogue exclaimed. His poor Frosch must be scared and tired.

Sting slammed his hands on the table making Erza's cake fall from the side making it look messy. "That's right! We can't just sit here and wait for blondie to do something."

The icemage wasn't amused of what just happened so he took the note and hastily went to the Lacrima of the shop. He doesn't really want to be involved in Erza's rage right now. He knew that the red haired mage was worried about Lucy and like her, he wasn't feeling too well of the idea that their celestial mage ran off by herself. Both of them knew that worrying exaggeratedly would just be useless after all Lucy did this many times. The cake thing however pushed Erza to her limit which caused her to release her temper to the poor blonde mage. _"Did she forget that guy is a master of a guild now?" _ Then again he knew Titania couldn't care less.

All Gray could do now was sighed. He quickly used the Lacrima and waited for her to answer. He was uneasy for some reason. "Lucy.. Pick up already.."

The sword mage glared at the light dragon slayer and gave him some beating before ordering him to sit and calm down. "Lucy isn't stupid. She might have saved them already or made us follower her for back up. Either way, the sooner we call her, the sooner we'll know."

She walked towards Gray as she dragged Natsu with her by using his scarf to pull him. "I think Natsu might be dying." Happy flew right next to them while looking at the flame mage's paled face. The sabertooth mages followed after. Sting rubbed his head looking pained from what Erza did to him.

"She hasn't answered. We'll just wait for a-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when the other end of the Lacrima responded.

"H-hello?" a timid voice was heard which was recognized by Rogue. "Yukino?"

"R-rogue-san?" she responded.

Before anyone talked, Natsu tugged his scarf away from Erza's hand. He pushed Gray out of the way causing the icemage to be pissed. "Where's Luce?"

"The hell flame brain?!" Gray took Natsu's scraf while the flame mage held Gray's shirt. "What's your problem ice prick?! I'm talking here."

Erza wasn't pleased by their behaviour making her hit both of them which was strong enough to make them fly across the room and dug a hole on the wall from the impact. This caused both Sting and Rogue to shiver in fear.

Fairytail's Titania was definitely scary as they were told.

Yukino could only smile worriedly but composed herself. "Lucy-san is just preparing our things. She told me to wait for a call from you guys."

Gray and Natsu walked back sluggishly to hear what they were talking about. "So where is Lucy?" Gray asked while he held his shirt. Erza took notice of what he was about to do and slapped his hand hard to reprimand him from stripping. "OUCH!"

Natsu on the other hand tried to stay away from the red haired mage but failed when she took his scarf again. "Ack!"

"Natsu, you look like a dog in a leash." Happy said as he walked beside him.

"S-shut.. Ack! Up H-happy!"

"What are we still doing here? We have to save Lector and Frosch!" Sting finally spoke. He was really worried about his cat.

He only earned a glare from Titania making him hide himself behind his shadow dragon slayer. Rogue could only stare nervously back to the fairytail mage.

"The sabertooth guys are getting scared of Erza!" Happy announced.

"S-shut up stupid cat! I'm not scared of a girl." He defended himself while keeping himself hidden behind Rogue.

Rogue was not pleased to be in between Titania and his victim. If he doesn't get out of their way, he'll be dead before he could save Frosch. "Then stop hiding behind me."

Yukino smiled at the fairy team and giggled. They turned their heads back to the Lacrima as they gave a questioning look at her. "S-sorry. It's just Lucy-san was right. You guys did come for her."

"Lucy said that?" Erza asked as she went near the Lacrima. Yukino nodded to her question.

Team Natsu was silent but quickly smiled. Their celestial mage really knew how to get on their good side. They were really not the kind of people who would openly admit their emotions unless if needed but Lucy was different. She tells anyone how she feels regardless of them being friends or enemies. She would even defend other people's feelings which she did countless of times for them.

"A-anyway Lucy-san told me to tell you that we are staying on this hotel few block away from where you guys are. She didn't write it on the note just incase someone else saw it besides you." Yukino explained.

Erza nod in approval. Her celestial mage was very clever indeed. She would surely praise her after they are done rescuing the exceeds.

Gray smiled and was now topless while Natsu did his toothy grin in respond to what Yukino just said.

Suddenly they saw a person far behind Yukino and was talking to someone they seem to recognize.

"It's Lucy!" Happy exclaimed which caught the attention of Gray and Natsu.

They quickly moved close to see their celestial mage to make sure what Happy said was right. "Oi Luce!" Natsu shouted her name while Gray did the same. "Lucy! Wait is that Loke?"

Erza was also eager to see their blonde friend so she did what she felt doing and pushed both Gray and Natsu's head to the ground. Both of them dropped hard on the floor. She ignored their groans and made her way to see Lucy herself if she was safe.

Sting and Rogue on the other hand had their eyes wide open. There she was, standing on the other side even though it was just a Lacrima that lets them see her. Both simultaneously thought. _"How long was it..?"_

"LUUUSHYYYYY!" Happy waved eagerly to get her attention. It worked since the blonde mage turned her head in response to her name.

"Ah! Happy and you guys are here!" She smiled and looked around to see Natsu rubbing his head while Gray placed some ice on his face. She quickly knew that it was Erza's doing that both of them looked beaten up.

As she gaze on the Lacrima, she saw that there were other people with her team. Both were staring at her and gave her a look as if she was dead and brought back to life.

She ignored their stares and excitedly waved as she smiled at them as if she knew who they were. "You guys-"

"AHHH!"

Her attention shifted when she heard Yukino screamed while Loke quickly took both of them to safety.

The incident made Team Natsu and the twin dragon slayers shout in worry.

"LUCY!" Natsu called her, hoping that she would respond.

"What the hell happened?!" Sting came next to the flame mage. Not only his teammate was in trouble but blondie was there too.

"I can't see anything!" Gray said and right on cue the Lacrima turned black. The explosion on the other side might have destroyed the Lacrima that Lucy was using.

"I heard the explosion. Come on!" Rogue said as he pushed the doors of the café open. He was already near the exit while the other guys followed.

Erza and happy was already close to the inn that Lucy pointed out where they were staying. Her eyes widen when she saw half of a room of the inn was collapsing. Happy was already flying towards the room to check if Lucy was alright while Erza took her sword and jumped from the ground to reach where happy was.

All they saw was dust and rubble covered the floor. The place wasn't stable so Erza signalled Happy with a look that they should leave before they were falsely accused of what happened.

Erza moved two buildings away from the inn and the crowd. Rogue was the first to be able to catch up with her. "Where are they?"

"They are not there." She crossed her arms and looked around. Erza sighed and looked back at the shadow dragon slayer. "I think they were taken away and by the looks of it, I highly doubt Lucy could have left a clue for us."

To say that Rogue was worried was an understatement. His exceed was kidnapped and now two girls are taken away by some creep he doesn't even know. _"Damn it!" _

Suddenly a hint of scent that was vaguely familiar to him caught his attention. "I could smell her." His eyes widen in realization that he just caught a scent that will lead them to wherever they needed to be.

Erza just stared at Rogue and assumed that he was talking about the celestial mage from sabertooth until the dragon slayer spoke again.

"I could smell blondie-san.."


	3. They are the Key

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for the review! It makes me happy to read them. One of my reviewer was cute. You know who you are. Reminds me of Juvia.

Anyway I hope you continue to read my fanfic even if it is slow paced.

Some might be a bit spoiler to the manga or anime since its based on that.

* * *

Chapter 3

She struggled in opening her eyes.

Lucy was unconscious until she felt a cold wind caressed her body. She look at her wrists chained on the walls. She glanced to her side to see where the light was coming from only to see that there were bars which she concluded that she was imprisoned.

Her eyes averted to the other side of the cell and soon as she did, her eyes stared widely at the forms of a male dressed in suit that is torn out while the other one had white hair and dirty clothes.

"L-Loke? Yukino?" She knew it was them. Her legs gave out when she tried to walk towards them and even if they didn't, she couldn't go near them since there were chains that prevent her from going anywhere.

"_How long were we here?" _ She looked out through a small window to see the sky was still dark.

A thought suddenly came to her. She stared at her spirit. Why was Loke here? He looks beat up and tired which should make him return to the celestial world immediately. _"What's going on?"_

The blonde mage tried to whisper at her spirit in hopes of waking him up. "Loke.." She repeatedly called his name but he seems to be knocked out. Fortunately her voice was able to get the attention of their other companion.

"Lucy..?" Her eyes fluttered as she tried to open them.

"Yukino! You're awake.. Are you alright?" Lucy gave her smile but each movement made her hiss in pain.

"H-hai but Lucy.. We are not Yukino.."

.

.

.

.

**-Hargeon Town Street-**

"Blondie-san?" Erza looked at the shadow mage questionably. Was he referring to Lucy? Before she could ask, she saw his eyes changed and ran, following the scent he claimed he had caught.

"Wait a minute!" Erza soon followed him. She wasn't sure of how to explain it but it seems the dragon slayer knew Lucy. Her pace quickly changed as she shrugged the thought away. Her questions could wait later. Saving Lucy is now her top priority.

Soon enough Sting, Gray and Natsu were able to catch up with them. Happy tried to fly higher to see if he could get a better view of where they are headed.

"Rogue! Where are we going?" Sting was running beside him. He could sense the determination from his partner especially when he got a glimpse of his eyes.

"We're going to Luce. I could smell her for sure." Natsu said while keeping his eye on where he was going. He knew who's scent Rogue was following the minute he, himself got a smell of Luce. What bugs him though was the fact that Rogue seems to know her scent immediately.

Sting only stared at his partner. He caught her scent before he did. Rogue was always one step ahead of him before and now he is still advancing right before his eyes.

"Damn it.." He cursed under his breath as he turned his head on where he was heading. The scent of his surroundings were making it difficult for him to focus on her smell alone. Maybe the papers that Natsu collected from Lucy's clues would help him track her down but he couldn't get himself to ask the fire mage.

Why was it difficult to concentrate on her scent anyway? He then remembered why. The memories he had made him furrow his eyebrows. If what he was thinking was the reason for him to find it so hard to focus on blondie's scent then shouldn't his shadow dragon slayer twin have the same problem?

He couldn't answer any of his own questions. His eyes went back to his partner and saw how the shadow mage glare where he was looking. The guy obviously knows where she was and was ready to murder the fool who took the girl and his exceed.

"Tsk." Was the only sound he could make. To hell of not being able to get her scent! He'll just break every bone of anyone who is on his way and threat every damn person to tell him where they keep her.

Gray stared at the three guys in front of him. He knew that they were able to sense Lucy with her scent but the fact they those guys knew how she smells like made him frown. There was no way he could smell her from a distance like they do but he wouldn't let these dragon slayer freaks and their overly sensitive nose get ahead of him.

He'll find a way to save Lucy in his own way.

All of them quickly came to a halt when Erza lifted her hand as she knelt down behind a bush. The four boys did the same and looked at the direction where she was staring.

Happy came flying down and made his way to his team. "There's a huge castle up a head and it looks heavily guarded by some guys wearing cloak. It looks like a dark guild"

"I see." Erza continues to look at the gate. She analysed how they are going to save their teammate. Her index finger pointed at Natsu and Happy. She instructed them that they should fly over the gate while Gray and she will distract the guards on the ground.

She turned her attention to the sabertooth mages and whispered to them. "You guys will go to the back. The more we cover this place, the faster we could save them."

All of them nodded and move to execute the plan.

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Prison-**

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked the white haired mage.

"Before we were taken away by those guys, we quickly changed into Yukino like you had planned."

**Flash Back**

"So here's the plan. I heard some of their conversation and they seem to need some celestial mage in whatever they are planning to do." Lucy told them then looked at Yukino.

"They're probably bandits or worst.. A dark guild. If that's the case, we need to inform our guilds about it. I'm assuming Wendy told our master already since she wasn't there when we talked to my team and yours." The blonde mage then looked at her twin spirits.

"Gemini, I need you to change into Yukino. I have the feeling that they know Yukino and I followed them.." She instructed her spirit to copy her looks to her clothes.

Lucy held sabertooth mage's hand. "Yukino, go look for a lacrima far from here to inform your guild."

The white haired mage frowned. She couldn't possibly leave Lucy-san by herself after she went with all the trouble to help her follow the culprits. "But Lucy-san.."

"Don't worry." Lucy smiled and pointed to her spirits. "I'm not alone. I have them with me."

Her gesture made her spirits smile. The trust that she kept showing them always encourages them to be stronger and more determined to aid her in her needs.

"I also think a backup from your guild might be helpful.. Fairytail might have a team assigned by now heading this way." She guessed.

"Any minute now, they might leave or attack us and when that happens, we have to make sure that we've talked to our teams and you'll be able to escape."

Yukino realized what her blonde friend is telling her. "W-wait Lucy-san! Are you saying you plan to be bait to them?"

"Yeah. Only if I really need to be. Ofcourse we'll put up a fight!" She held Yukino's shoulder to reassure her that she knows what she is doing and there is nothing to worry about.

Yukino was convinced but she nod and believed in Lucy-san's words. "Okay Lucy-san. Please be careful."

"Don't worry Yukino-chan. I'll protect my princess with everything I got." Loke said as he placed a hand on his master's shoulder only making Lucy blush.

"Quit that!"

Suddenly the Lacrima made a sound. "I think that's them." Yukino walked towards the Lacrima to answer the call.

**End of Flash Back**

"While you guys were talking with your teams, we got attack. We changed into Yukino so she could escape without being noticed." Gemini explained.

Lucy felt her body relax. The sabertooth mage was able to do what she asked her to do. She just hopes that she left unhurt by the explosion.

"Good job Gemini!"

She looked at her spirit again with a more serious look. "Gemini.. Why didn't you guys go back to the Spirit world? You and Loke looked so beat up."

"I think the chains have something to do with it. We have to get them off immediately. You'll be drained out of magic if we don't.." Gemini said worriedly. Lucy can't keep them in their world for a long time especially since she was also dead tired and covered in bruises.

"You're right.. But how do we get out of this?" the blonde mage said as she tried to tug lose from the chains.

Her body froze when she heard footsteps heading their way. She looked at the man who stood behind the bars.

His eyes were sharp and a part of his lower jaw had a scar. The man was heavily covered with clothes apart from his face that Lucy could have sworn she had seen him before.

Her eyes widen when she remember the man. She glared at him and gritted her teeth.

"You are..!"

.

.

.

.

**-Hargeon Café-**

Yukino hurriedly walked towards the shop's Lacrima. She needs to inform her guild as soon as she can and get some back up. Regardless of Sting being their master, her guild should know that their teammate's exceeds were in trouble.

She stood in front of the Lacrima as she anticipates someone to pick up. Her thoughts ran to what just happened. The white haired mage wasn't pleased with the plan at all. She should be there with her but she knew to herself that she'll probably drag them down_. "Was this happening because I was with her?"_

She negatively took upon herself that she was unlucky and would only bring bad omen to anyone who was with her but she hopes that this time that wouldn't be true. _"I hope Lucy-san is okay.."_

Yukino shut her eyes and placed her hands together as if she was praying to the gods that Lucy will be alright.

"Yukino?" a voice came from the Lacrima.

She opened her eyes in surprise. "M-Minerva-sama?"

"Yes, it's me. Why are you calling and where are you? You seem to be alone." Minerva raised her eyebrows as she kept looking through the Lacrima. Yukino looked hurt and was holding her hand on her arm.

Yukino stared quietly at the person she was talking to but pulled herself together. This isn't the time to remember the past. It wasn't lady's fault that she was humiliated in her guild before afterall.

"Y-yes I'm alone but that's not important. We need back up! Frosch and Lector were kidnap. Sting-sama and Rogue-san are on their way as well as Fairytail's team Natsu.. Lucy-san was also taken away by the dark guild." She concluded that they were a dark guild when she saw a mark on one of the men's body when Lucy's spirit punched him.

Minerva was surprised that someone was able to get the twin dragon slayer's exceeds. Those boys adore their cats as if they were humans but she understood that now. If anything happens to those felines, those poor souls will not only face two dragon slayers but the whole sabertooth guild.

She then wondered why they would need back up. Titania was enough to destroy that guild anyway but she couldn't avoid the fact that they were up against a dark guild. She knew the extent of how powerful dark guilds could be and they might be facing someone who is beyond their capacity.

When she heard that fairytails's celestial mage was taken away, she felt a hint of guilt. Beating her up in the GMG was uncalled for but she did it for her guild. It is still not an excuse to hurt and publicly humiliate her though. She would definitely repay her but for now, she'll be going on a rescue mission for her nakamas.

"Stay where you are. Orga, Rufus and I will be there immediately."

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Prison-**

"Yes Heartfilia. It's I, Dyst. How lucky am I to have gotten myself a celestial mage but more importantly one from Fairytail!" He smirked on his remark.

He opens the cell door and went near the blonde mage. "Remember what your guild did to me because I do. It is only right to repay you of what you've done right?"

"I don't care. Fairytail will beat you again and you know it!" Lucy exclaimed.

The man griped Lucy's hand to see her guild mark. "You seem so proud of your guild Heartfilia."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Loke shouted. He was already conscious when he heard the cell open.

He glared at the man who was inches away from his master. How dare he touch her with his filthy hands?! His eyes peered to see if she was fine. Her body was full of scratches and bruises. Her wrists looked purple from the tight grip of the chains. He was definitely not happy at her state but most of all he was pissed because the man right infront of him is the cause of all this.

"Ah.. So the lion spirit is finally awake." He gave him an uninterested look and turn his attention back to the girl he was talking to. "Oh don't you worry. I'll treat her right. I'll even give her a present."

Lucy trembled when she felt his hand tighten on hers. She couldn't move away or atleast take her hand from him because of the chains. Her eyes looked at the man's other hand that seems to be holding something metal with an engraved guild mark.

Her eyes widen in realization. This is GMG all over again! He's about to do what Flaire failed to do to her in their match.

Seeing Lucy panic alarmed the lion spirit. He couldn't see well enough what was happening. The strain he felt plus staying out from the celestial world was taking a ton on him.

"S-stop! Don't! Anything but that!" Lucy beg as she tried to move.

Her screams echoed in the cell. Loke couldn't look away. He would kill to get these chains off of him and murder the guy for what he's doing to Lucy. However he couldn't do anything. The chains were preventing him to use his power. Knowing that, he lowered his head in submission. "Please don't touch her. Do anything you want with me.. Just don't hurt Lucy.."

Loke beg his enemy to stop whatever he was doing. He could never live down if anything scar his master. The girl treated him well and save him from his own stupidity. If anything happens to Lucy, he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"I'll have my time with you later lion spirit. I just have to return the favour you fairy brats did to me." He smiled evilly and punched Lucy hard enough to make her cough blood.

"LUCY!" Both Loke and Gemini screamed her name.

The blonde mage felt paralyzed after one punch. She couldn't speak after the pain she just felt. Her head hung low as her eyes filled with tears slightly moved to look at where the man was holding. She couldn't escape this and no one could stop it.

The man went close enough to her ear to whisper to her.

"You believe that this mark is a form of being part of a family but the mark I'm about to engrave on your pretty skin is a title that reminds you that you are mine."

And with that said, the metal carved its marking on her skin. Burning it through her fairytail mark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Grounds-**

Erza looked for the source of the scream the moment she heard it. Gray and her were able to fight their way through the entrance. They made enough ruckus to get the attention of almost every member of the dark guild. That way, Natsu and Happy can easily sneak in the castle.

However hearing Lucy scream broke her momentum. What could they possibly do to her that made her shout like that? Erza gritted her teeth and lash out anyone who tried to attack her. She doesn't have time to deal with them but couldn't get any closer to the main entrance because of the number of mages keep heading her way._ "Natsu.. You better save her."_

Gray's eyes snap open when he heard Lucy scream. He heard her scream tons of time from getting mad at them to being freaked out by her enemies but this was different which made him worry a lot more.

He looked to his left and saw Erza fighting mages that kept coming. He knows that she believes that Natsu will once again save Lucy but hearing her scream like that made him think otherwise. He clenched his fist in anger. He shouldn't be here right now. He should be where Lucy is. His eyes glared at his enemies making them shiver. 'Screw waiting for flame brain to save her.' He advanced forward and froze very single person that was on his way.

It doesn't matter who was first, he just wants Lucy to be saved.

.

.

.

.

**-Back of the Castle-**

Rogue knew who's voice he just heard. He knocked down his opponent before looking at the castle. His eyes showed fear and his mouth gape open. Was he too late?

He took a deep breath and roared at the enemies that kept coming. No, he couldn't stop now. She was finally so close to him and he knows that he is strong enough to save her now.

"Stop! You're not allowed to enter." One of the men in cloak warn the shadow mage.

Rogue took his eyes away from the castle and glared at the enemy. His patience was running thin and this guy just pushed him to the edge.

"You better have your damn death wish because I won't let any of you live."

Sting blasted his enemies making them fly miles away. Hearing blondie scream pissed the hell out of him. She's alive and he will make sure that it stays that way. The unlucky bastard who caused her to scream like that will pay with his life.

"Hey you! Stop right there." He pointed at the light mage.

The guy beside him was trembling. "I-isn't he the sabertooth's master?"

Realizing that they were indeed facing the light dragon slayer and master of one of the strongest guild made them cower. "I-it doesn't matter! We'll beat him."

Sting turned his body making his guild mark visible to the enemy. His eyes look like daggers when he faced his opponents causing them to sweat more in fear.

He cracks his knuckles and moves closer to them. "Is that so? Then I won't hold back even if it kills every single one of you."

.

.

.

.

**-Above the Castle-**

Natsu and Happy were able to enter the castle from above. They took out some guys that was guarding the doors easily. As they both went down the stairs, they heard a scream.

Happy recognized that voice and looked at Natsu worriedly. "T-that was Lushy.."

The flame mage was furious. He ran as fast as he could to get to where he heard the voice. To make Lucy scream like that meant they had hurt her. He never took it well when anyone hurt his blonde nakama. He can't wait to beat the shit out of the person who made her scream.

"If I see atleast one scratch on her, I'll bring this whole place down!"

The blue exceed looked at his partner. His eyes shown anger like never before. This castle will be burned to crisp for sure.

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Main Hall-**

They were tortured and battered until blood spilled on the cell doors. Lucy's arm was broken while Loke and Gemini received blows that might give them scars.

Once Dyst was satisfied, he took them out of their prison

Lucy, Loke and Gemini were dragged in the castle main hall and chained to the floor. There were surrounded by people who wore cloaks.

Her hand felt numb after engraving the dark guild's mark on it. She felt so drained after what happened and because her spirits were taking more of her magic that she can provide.

She looked above them and saw two unconscious exceeds and half of their bodies sucked into a magical orb. "Frosch! L-Lector!" Her voice cracked. She couldn't speak well enough or couldn't see much anymore after that. Her eyes were blurry from exhaustion.

"Lucy.." Loke said softly. He couldn't move much anymore and felt out of magic.

"Damn it.." He hissed when he felt like his body was aching. Thinking he couldn't save Lucy made it more painful. Her screams and cries kept ringing in his memories. Tears started to flow from his eyes. How will he face her now?

"L-Loke.. It's alright.. It's not your fault.." She turned her head to meet his eyes. Lucy smiled tiredly at her spirit knowing that he was blaming himself for her predicament.

She can't help but feel a bit relief since they didn't seem to notice that Yukino was one of her spirits. If she was actually here, she would have been terribly hurt like them.

Loke could only stare wide eyes and continued to let tears flow out. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Lucy.. I'll get us out of here somehow.."

"Leo.." Gemini stared at their leader. They understood what he was feeling because they felt the same. They couldn't protect Lucy. What good being a golden key celestial spirit bring if they can't even save their master?

Two men took Loke and dragged him where Frosch and Lector were.

"S-STOP! DON'T TOUCH LOKE!" Lucy screamed as hard as she could. Her spirit might die from exhaustion. He stayed out of his world far too long and she could tell that Loke was not in good shape anymore.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lucy was frantic. She can't move or force closed Loke's gate for him. The chains were far too strong in preventing her to use her magic.

"I'm surprised you don't even know what is happening and to think you call yourself a celestial mage." He mocked her knowledge but continued to explain. She'll be dead in minutes anyway.

"Celestial mages have the power to open gates of your celestial spirits but you should know that you could also open realms."

Lucy was surprised. She didn't know that at all. The books she read about celestial mages and spirits never had such information and she never heard anyone talked about it before_. "Celestial mages could open realms?"_

"I'm not a celestial mage and I don't think you have enough power to open one so I'll just have to do something else." He grabs Loke's hair and pulled it to see his face.

"U-ugh." The lion spirit winced in pain.

"Loke!" Lucy was angry. He's hurting her spirit right before her eyes.

"You're celestial spirit and these exceeds will help me open a gate to another realm." He released his grip on Loke's hair and faced the fairy mage.

Lucy realized what he was trying to do. _'He couldn't be..'_

Seeing her face made him assume that she finally understood what was happening. He smirk evilly and raised both of his hands in front of him.

"That's right Heartfilia. They will be the key to the other realm." Dyst started releasing his power causing Loke and the exceeds to be sucked slowly in the orb.

"They shall be a living sacrifice!"

* * *

**Author's note: **

Did anyone see that coming?

Dyst is from the Fairy Tail movie and he wasn't dead or atleast it wasn't clarified. He fits well in my story so I used him.

Sorry for wrong grammar or spelling..

So yeah! That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. You're reviews are appreciated but not necessary.


	4. Her Resolve Once More

Author's note:

Seriously this is a spoiler to the manga and movie of fairytail so if you haven't read the manga or watched the movie and you don't want to know without reading them or watching first then don't read this chapter.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Loke!"

Lucy frantically rang in horror and utter shock while her eyes went wide.

After a moment of recovery, she tried to nudge the chains from her hands with her power only to have worn out even more. "U-ugh.. Loke" Her legs quiver making her kneel.

"Lucy.. S-Stop!" Gemini wailed. They could feel their master's power draining fast.

The celestial mage inhaled deeply. Her magic was depleting while her body was trembling in exhaustion. With the last thug on the chains, she bent her body and hung her head low. Her hope to save her friends was also draining and with that her eyes started to fill with tears. "Natsu.."

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYYY!"

Her head snap back up after hearing a familiar roar. A smile curled up to her lips. Moments ago she was crumbling to her dark side and now she was instantly lifted by the scream of her nakama.

With all the air she could inhale, she released it with a scream.

"NATSUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Tower-**

"Lucy.." Natsu emitted flames to his fists with a confident grin plastered to his face. Hearing his blonde friend scream his name somehow gave him more will power to fight.

"YOOOOSHHH! Happy let's fly and get Lucy back."

"Aye!" Happy magically let his wings appeared and grabbed Natsu from behind. Combining his maximum speed technique with Natsu's fire allowed them to get pass through the enemies faster.

Finally reaching the ground, he blast the wooden door open and walked in with Happy. Checking from left to right of the hallway, Natsu ran after deciding where to go with Happy following him.

The fire mage smelled someone close to them and jumped away as soon as a blade coming from his shadow was about to hit him.

"You are not going anywhere."

Natsu didn't spare a moment and started attacking them man. Lucy needed him and he doesn't want to waste a second on anyone else. However his punches were easily avoided by Chase and when his enemy turned back into shadow and circled him, he let his fist glow brighter and punch the walls only to fail to catch his enemy.

"Natsu!" Happy warned him when he saw a shadow creep near him.

The blades were too many for Natsu to escape but he was not deeply injured. Chase on the other hand was nowhere to be seen until Natsu looked at the shadow that appeared behind Happy.

His instinct quickly responded and pushed his exceed away from harm causing him to take the impact the from the shadow user.

Chase left the shadows and used his weight to push the blade that was piercing through Natsu's shoulder. The fire mage held the silver weapon to keep it from getting any deeper. He winced in pain but looked at his enemy intently as he prepare for another attack.

The shadow mage kick Natsu right on his stomach strong enough to make him fly a mile away.

He turned his body to land on his feet only to be trapped in an egg-shaped glass. Natsu desperately punched the glass with his burning fists. "What the hell is this?!"

"Natsu!" Happy flew immediately to Natsu but was pulled by the tail. Chase didn't take a second to think when he threw the exceed at the wall.

"Happy!" Natsu growled in anger. He tried to break or atleast crack the glass trap but nothing happened. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his body felt weak. _"W-why do I feel weak.."_

Chase went to the fire mage and as soon as he was infront of him, a keyboard magically appeared. He started tapping the buttons that showed information from Natsu's vital organs to his memories.

He couldn't let himself give up now especially since Lucy needs him but his body is telling him otherwise. "Damn.. it.."

The shadow user looked at Natsu and spoke softly. "Goodnight Salamander."

With a last attempt to hit the glass, Natsu slowly fell on the ground and everything turned black.

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Grounds-**

"Damn it! Where is she?"

Gray ran wildly as he looked from door to door for his blonde friend.

Leaving Erza didn't make him worry at all knowing the sword mage could handle herself. He just couldn't ignore the scream he heard a while ago. Lucy was always in trouble but they were always there when she needed them and if they weren't, her spirits would but for some reason she was in pain and no one was there for her.

That scream made that conclusion for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the wall next to him flew into bits, showing a blonde woman with a sword walk towards him.

"Ara? What a very handsome boy. Too bad I have to mess it up." Coordinator smirked mockingly at her enemy.

The ice mage quickly slammed his fist to his other hand then he ran and started blasting ice to his opponent.

"How ill-natured of a man are you? Isn't it wrong to hit a woman?" The blonde mage easily dodged the ice and sliced her way through to him

"I don't care if you're a woman. I'll fight anyone who dares to hurt my friends." Attacking a woman never bothered him as long as it was within reason and he is sure as hell he has more than enough reason to fight after hearing Lucy's scream.

He attacked with his ice once more but Coordinator sliced them easily with her sword and when Gray stops attacking, she held her sword with both hands and raised it. Upon seeing her look, the black hair mage hastily ran out of her way after she swiftly moved her sword.

Suddenly the wall where Gray was seconds ago was sliced in half.

Her pace quicken making it difficult for the ice mage to attack her. Finding that nothing will happen from dodging the attacks, he created a spike like shield big enough to cover him but unfortunately her slices were strong enough to match Titania's attacks.

Taking advantage of his surprise composure, she went behind him and kick his back making him stumble to her trap. "AUGH!"

The glass shut close before he could stand. Gray tried to break it but his powers seem to be depleting when he uses it. Suddenly he felt his eyesight went hazy.

"Trap just like a rat."

"No he is not!" With one slice, the glass shattered in pieces.

Erza helped Gray stand when she saw him lose balance. "Are you ok?"

The ice mage only responded with a groan. He wasn't feeling any good after being inside the glass which made him create a mental note for him to watch out for those.

"Titania. How good to see you again." Coordinator smirked evilly as she walked towards her. Her eyes shine in excitement. She was finally going to get her revenge.

"Are you finally married or are you still playing bride?" Raising her hand towards her in order to dispel her armour.

"W-what?" Erza was caught off guard by her question while ignoring the fact that her suit was dispelled. She was the type of person to take everything seriously and when it comes to those kinds of topic, she immediately gets flushed and lost with words.

"Aren't you gonna wear your wedding dress to fight me?" She held her sword and made her stance. The last time she fought the red haired mage, she was defeated in seconds after Titania wore the white gown.

"Wedding dress?" Gray didn't understand much of their conversation since he felt dizzy. He gave her a questioning look making Titania blush.

She couldn't possibly tell him that she bought herself a wedding dress and there was no way she would wear it in front of her nakama.

"NEVER! I am not wearing that thing infront of you." She pointed at Gray with her face red from embarrassment.

The ice mage only looked confused at her. He didn't even know what they were talking about.

Seeing that they were preoccupied, Coordinator quickly attacked making both of them jump out of her way.

Gray made a sword out of his magic and tossed it towards Erza. "Use that."

Erza held the sword and inspect it. She never used an ice sword before so her curiosity stroked her. "The weight could be changed and its appearance is plane but overall it looks useable."

"Oi." Gray looked at her displeased. He just made a sword for he and she judges it immediately.

The sword mage rip part of her skirt and wrapped it around the handle of the ice sword. It was a fine weapon but she couldn't use it well if she gets frost bite from it.

Soon both sword mages were fighting. Gray stepped aside since he felt his magic was a bit drained. He was inside that trap for only seconds and he felt the weak already. The egg-shape glass was a something he has to look out for.

"You are strong but your sword isn't!" the blonde mage re-equipped to a fire armour to give full attack on Titania.

This caught Erza by surprise making her easily pushed by Coordinator's sword. The ice sword crack and as soon as it broke, she was blasted by the flames by her opponent's weapon.

"Erza!"

Seeing this made Gray ran to catch her only to be pushed by her body from the impact making both of them fall to another trap set on the floor. _"Shit!"_

"What is this?" Erza tapped the glass and was going to reequip to her armour until Gray took her wrist.

"Don't. This thing doesn't break from the inside and it will only drain you if you use your magic." The ice mage explained

Erza took notice of her teammate's form and he was indeed appeared to look a bit weak. She turned her head to her enemy and glared at her.

"Where is Lucy? What have you done to her?"

"Lucy? Oh you mean the blonde girl Dyst beat up. I have to hand it to you fairies, after being beat up like that you are still alive but she must be hanging by a thread by now." Coordinator grin as she held her hand to press the buttons of the keyboard that appeared infront of her.

"HE WHAT?!" Gray slammed his fist on the glass regardless of feeling worn out. Lucy was hurt by a man and that man was named Dyst. The same guy they fought and won against with but a life in exchange to pay for it.

Now that man has Lucy. He couldn't even let his mind imagine the things he could have done to their celestial mage. He gritted his teeth and his eyes glared at the blonde mage.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"

Erza was furious as well but not only to her enemies but to herself. She made a promise that she would protect Lucy and keep her from sacrificing for them like she did before but they were trap. Unless they find a way to get out of this, she would be risking Lucy's strength again and would need to depend on her which she was hoping to avoid.

"I don't see that happening from there." She finally pressed one button that made both of the fairy mages grew weak. "I'll make sure she's taken care of for you."

"Don't.. Touch her.." Gray said until he fell unconscious.

Erza tried to keep her eyes at the enemy. Her weak state made her mind a bit blurry making her hallucinate that the enemy look like Lucy.

"Lucy.."

.

.

.

.

**-Castle Grounds-**

Rouge and Sting were able to enter the castle from the back. It would seem that they have defeated most of the enemies since the area where they were had no presence of people at all.

As soon as they saw that it was clear to pass through, they ran in search of Lucy.

Rouge still had her scent but the more he tried to sniff for her the more he grew worry.

He could smell blood.

Her blood.

And a lot of it.

If he doesn't get to her soon, he might never be able to tell her the things he desperately wanted to say to her before. He speeds up his pace ignoring that his blonde partner was following behind him.

She's there, she's finally so close. He wouldn't let himself feel wary now. There was no point of hesitating to see her because he might never get a chance next time. Rogue took her scent and blasted the doors and objects that were on his way.

He is going to save her no matter what.

Sting got a whiff of blood and wondered who it belongs to. His eyes went wide when he realized that it was that blood that they were following. Wouldn't that mean that this was blondie's then?

He clenched his fist and composed himself. There was no way blondie was dead. She was fine a while ago and they arrive not long enough so she should be okay but he couldn't help feel worried and angry. If he didn't hesitate to talk to her before then maybe none of this would have happen. They would be together and he would protect her from any harm.

This was not going to be the final time he would see her. He'll rescue her and as soon as he's with her, he'll apologise and tell her everything.

"_Wait for me blondie.. I'm going to save you.." _

Suddenly gun shots came from behind them caught their attention. They were quick enough to dodge the enemy's attack.

"Good job dodging that. Let's see you survive this!" Cannon shot huge missiles towards the twin dragon slayers.

Sting and Rogue spread out to avoid it and ran towards their opponent. The light mage extended his leg to kick his enemy while the shadow mage release his power through his fist and started attacking.

Regardless of Cannon using a long range type of magic, he easily able to stop their attacks with his arms and legs. He then directs his guns at them making both of the sabertooth mages back away.

Cannon grin cockily and started shooting on the floor.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sting raised his eye brow in question but then he suddenly felt the ground shake.

Without a warning, the ground started to crumble making both of them fall. Cannon was able to make the ground unsteady from the first attack he did on them.

"Damn it!"

Sting shook his head in attempt to remove the rumble of his head while he used his left hand to dust away the remains off from his clothes.

He was about to walk when he felt himself hit some glass. "Ow! What is this?"

Using his fist, he tried to knock the glass down but it didn't budge. He released some of his power only to feel exhausted after. "W-what?"

"No use doing that boy. This thing sucks your magic and life force." Cannon started tapping on the keyboard infront of him.

"R-Rogue?" He looked at his teammate only to see that he was trapped in an egg-shaped glass container like his and was unconscious.

Slowly his body felt heavy making him kneel. His eyes desperately try to stay open but he couldn't hold much longer.

"_Damn it…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-Castle Main Hall-**

"Salamander won't save you Heartfilia." Dyst looked down on her with an evil grin on his face.

Lucy could only stare weakly at him. She was only conscious because she heard Natsu and she believes that he can save all of them but for some reason she grew worry. He should be there burning the place to the ground by now but he isn't.

"Natsu.."

Suddenly a two dimensional mirror appeared beside Dyst showing other area of the castle.

"I got the fire mage." Chase reported as he showed an unconscious Natsu in a glass container.

"NATSU!"

They got Nastu! Her strong wild fire mage was knocked out by the enemy. She couldn't believe it herself but the image looked so real.

Another mirror came and showed Gray and Erza in the same container. Their eyes close and their faces looked a bit pale. "Got you some fairies Dyst."

"ERZA! G-GRAY!"

Lucy clutches her fist. This isn't happening. Her team was unconscious and she isn't sure how long it would take for their back up from her guild and sabertooth to get where they were.

"I got two from the back." Canon reported as the mirror appeared.

She looked at the last mirror and saw two sabertooth mages trapped in the same looking glass container her team was kept.

"Sting..? Rogue..?"

They got the twin dragon slayer too?

"I couldn't possibly use my own magic would I?" Dyst faced the mirrors and looked at Salamander.

"I would need powers of a lot of mages to make this ritual happen."

"W-what are you.. Talking about?" Lucy was losing blood and magic. She was beyond her limit of keeping her spirits in the same world as hers.

"I'm going to use their magic as well as the magic of all mages here in Hargeon!" Dyst let his hands shine in power, activating more of his contraption to proceed with his plan.

The blonde mage was petrified. Her eyes wide and shaking. Was he really going to sacrifice that number of people for his stupid ritual?

He would.

A man who could hurt anyone without remorse could never be taken lightly.

She was terrified knowing that she was the only one who was conscious and will be able to do something until their back up arrives. However she was in chains, unable to move.

Her tears started to flow once more. How could this be happening?

Maybe if she didn't get her team involved or maybe if she didn't alert the enemy the time she saw Lector and Frosch being kidnap then maybe none of this would have happen.

Her thoughts were cut short when Gemini spoke. They were still in the image of Yukino. The chains kept their power making them unable to change back.

"Lucy.. Listen.. Use our us.. We're already here after all.."

The celestial mage looked at her spirit questionably. How were they supposed to fight if they were in chains like her?

"You don't need to use a lot of magic.. Our bonds will be our strength.. That's what special about being a celestial mage.. The bonds you share with your nakamas and spirits is enough to give you power." Gemini smiled at her.

"You have to break our key and summon Celestial Spirit King.." They knew she wouldn't be okay with the idea but they had no choice. They are willing to sacrifice never to be summoned again in order to save their beloved master.

It was something they have contemplated on. They love Lucy so much and they couldn't let anything happen to her. If this was a sacrifice they must do then so be it.

Her eyes went wide and her tears started to flow faster. No! Not this again. She wasn't going to let what happen to Aquarius happen to any of her spirits. She promised herself that.

"N-NO! I won't sacrifice you. We'll find a way! Wendy might be here soon. We'll be okay.. We don't have to do that!" Her voice was trembling. She knew that it would take time for their back up to reach them but she couldn't lose hope.

"Lucy.. You know it's the only way.. Don't worry.. We could talk through plue whenever we want. We'll always support you so please Lucy.. Live.." They gave her the best smile they could possibly give through Yukino's image.

"No! I don't want to do this again! Let's find another way.. Please.." she pleaded them to stop. Asking her to sacrifice them was unthinkable.

"_You have to stop relying on others!"_

She then vaguely remembers Aquarius voice in her head.

"_Only you can save your friends now!"_

Lucy slowly took the key from her case. Dyst didn't bother taking them from her because the chains were keeping her from using her magic anyway.

Her hands were shaking. She looked at her spirit once more and turn her head to Gemini's golden key.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Gemini took one last look at their master. They love her dearly especially after defending all celestial spirits in her battle with their previous master Angel.

"**I OPEN THEE.."**

She made contract with them and never treated them like objects. She treated them like they were family.

"**GATE OF.."**

She was an amazing master and friend.

It was a short time but they loved every minute they were able to spend with her.

"Thank you Lucy..thank you for everything.."

"**CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!"**

The castle was silent until thunders were rambling outside. Rain started to pour and the winds were string that it broke the glass of the windows of the castle. The sky went dark and the clouds circled above the palace.

"What did you do?!" Dyst shout in anger as he ran towards her.

The Celestial Spirit King descended from the heavens and cut through the castle making it crumble to pieces.

"W-what's going on?!" Coordinator was surprised however it didn't keep her from protecting her trap from breaking. Though the glass could not be broken from the inside, it was fragile from the outside. Its' structure was different from inside and out.

She couldn't afford to let Titania escape. The fairy mage would probably beat her in no time.

Cannon was surprised as well. He couldn't believe that in one move the whole palace was destroyed. There were no longer upper floors and from where he stands, he could see Dyst and the other members of Carbuncle.

He tried to shoot anything that tried to break the trap he was protecting. This was the source of magic they need to open another realm. He can't let anything break it.'

Chase on the other hand sliced everything that was falling over the egg-shaped glass trap that contains the Salamander.

He looked above him and saw the castle no longer had a roof. It was exposed to the outside, letting the rain rush down on them.

"A-augh.."

Dyst pulled Lucy's hair to make him face her. He was mad beyond his capacity to handle. How did this weakling summoned a spirit with chains sucking every ounce of her magic?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"**Let go of my old friend, Human."**

The Celestial Spirit King wasn't pleased on how the man was treating his beloved celestial spirit mage. He knew that being summoned by her means she desperately needed his help. After all, the girl argued to him, a king of all spirits, to protect her friend Leo.

He magically removed the chains from her hands to free her.

"**You who made my old friend shed tears will be annihilated!"**

Dyst took his hand away from Lucy and raised both of his hands. He smirked at the spirit as if he was not threatened by his presence.

"You think that this is the first time I went through other realms?"

He looked at Lucy as he held her chin to make her face him.

"I went through a lot of worlds and got me some beings as well."

He forced Lucy too look above to see a creature covered in heavy dark scale that was emitting dark magic and wide wings descending where the Celestial King came from.

The monster was a bit larger compared to the Spirit King.

"Now. Heartfilia. Let's see who would win."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Yeah! Finally updated.

Cannon has some kind of gun magic or something while Coordinator was a sword mage who can reequip like Erza and also has the power to dispel certain magic. Chase was the shadow user Gajeel fought in the movie.

You can know more about them in the fairytail wiki.

Sorry for wrong grammar and spelling if there were any..

I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Twin Dragon Slayers and Lucy

**Author's Note:**

**I updated! Haha sorry for the super long wait.. I had a lot of things to do.. Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fairy Tail Magnolia**

"What happened?"

Makarov could not comprehend how his brats manage to get themselves all badly injured.

He turned to see Natsu wrapped in bandages sitting on a chair near the bed where Lucy was resting. Both Erza and Gray were seated on the couch while Happy was sitting on Lucy's bed. All of them seem to be focused on the blonde mage.

It was heart-warming to see his children getting concerned with each other especially since Lucy was unconscious for almost three days since their arrival.

Her leg was broken while some of her ribs were partly damaged. It was devastating for Makarov to see his child in such a vulnerable state but he knew that Lucy's team felt worst.

What surprised him was the presence of the sabertooth mages. He didn't expect them to get along with his guild after the GMG but he didn't doubt their intentions either.

Makarov could see that the sabertooth mages stayed in Magnolia for one reason and that same reason why team Natsu was staying quietly in the clinic with them.

To see Lucy wake up from her long slumber.

He could see that the sabertooth's celestial mage was very upset. She cried the whole time Lucy was in the emergency room. Yukino's eyes were still red and under her eyes were a bit dark compared to her complexion. Makarov could tell that she hadn't slept well since they arrived.

Rufus and Orga were familiar to him, both were in better condition compared to their other teammates and because of that, they decided to stay in an inn to wait for their other teammates to return to their guild. They didn't understand why they had to stay in Magnolia but seeing their other fellow mages react to the situation, they couldn't just leave them.

Minerva was standing a little far away from the group. She looked uncomfortable especially since she had done the same to Lucy. Her feeling of guilt didn't waver especially since she never had the chance to apologize to the blonde mage. Makarov could see that the child was contemplating within herself and he knew that regardless of what she had done, Lucy would forgive her.

They all seemed determined to stay until Lucy wakes up but he could see from the twin dragon slayers the eagerness more.

Sting was sitting on a stool placed beside Lucy's bed. His eyes were focused on her hand. How much he yearns to touch her was beyond Makarov's understanding. The blonde mage didn't eat or sleep much ever since he woke up. He didn't even bother to look at the other people in the clinic. Nothing seems to take his interest beyond Lucy.

Rogue was more silent than the others. He was sitting next to Sting while he had Frosch on his lap unlike Lector who sat next to Happy. The shadow mage had his eyes set on Lucy's face. He hadn't have any sleep and ate so little but there were no signs of him being tired. Makarov could tell that this child knew Lucy somehow.

The Fairy tail's master remembered the day they all arrived and how Levy cried so much over her blonde friend. He had difficulty asking any of them until Rufus and Gajeel spoke and told him everything they could remember about the incident.

.

.

.

.

**-Flash Back-**

Yukino was surprised to see the Celestial Spirit King battling on earth land fighting a dark scaled monster that was a size of the dragon. The king was already victor of the battle when they arrived and as he disappeared; his eyes were looking at his old friend with concern.

"What is that?!" Rufus couldn't believe the weight of the power he just saw. None of the books he read had something about a king like creature in that form and size.

"T-That's the Celestial Spirit King.." Yukino's eyes were wide in shock and awe. This was the very first time she saw the King himself. 'Did Lucy-san summon him?' If she did, she couldn't believe how much power Lucy had. To summon such a powerful spirit and not just any other spirit but the King himself must mean Lucy had more power than she appeared to have.

Finally they saw their Twin dragon slayers trapped inside an egg-shaped glass container with a man who was heavily equipped with weapons guarding them.

"Release them at once!" Minerva demand as she hastily run towards them. She didn't waste any time in taking him down with the help of her fellow sabertooth mage.

As soon as they were done, Orga had Cannon tied up with Rufus and Yukino help Sting and Rogue out of the trap. Their eyes slowly opened to see their teammates looking at them worriedly.

"You guys..?" Sting managed to speak. He looked around to see what happened and when his memories finally registered, his eyes snap open and he forced himself to stand up.

"Lector! Frosch! Blondie!"

Rufus and Minerva were already ahead of him before he stood up to see if their sabertooth exceeds were alright. When they finally reached them, they carried each and waved at Sting and Rogue who were running towards them.

"They're alright!" Rufus shouted. He lowered his hand and looked at his surroundings.

Everything was in ruins.

His eyes laid an image of a celestial spirit disappearing. He knew that spirit from his memories and he confirmed it to himself that it was Leo the Lion.

The spirit of the celestial mage of Fairy tail.

He then remembered that Yukino mentioned that the said mage was taken away by the dark guild they were after. Unconsciously he moved his body to see a better view of the area to see if he could find the celestial mage. He walked a bit near the edge with Lector in his arms and saw from his place an unconscious blonde mage on the ground.

"That is.."

"Lector!" Sting ran towards Rufus. He was relieved to see his exceed alive despite some few scratches visible on his arms.

"He looks alright but Sting I think you should see this." Rufus pointed at the fairy mage he found.

Sting followed his gesture and when he saw the familiar image of the girl he was desperately trying to save minutes ago, his eyes widen and his right hand was shaking.

She was there but she was heavily injured. There were scratches all over her body and the bruises were so evident that it would probably take time to heal before it disappear but worst of all her arm seems broken.

Before he could react, Rogue was already ahead of him. He didn't even notice he was beside him until the shadow mage jump in front of him as he ran towards blondie.

"Tch." He was irritated by the fact that Rogue had reacted faster than him again but despite his annoyance, he followed the shadow mage.

The shadow mage ran towards the fairy mage as soon as he saw that Frosch was alright. He ran and slide on the slope going down to reach her and when he got to her, he did nothing but stare.

To think he was inches away from her and yet he couldn't figure out how he could hold her. Rogue wore a horrible expression as he worry over how he can touch the blonde mage without getting her hurt any further. Her body was covered in bruises and it was quite visible that she had broken bones. If he didn't see her chest moving, he could have thought that she was already dead.

This was his chance to finally help her. He was finally strong enough to protect her yet he couldn't bring himself to even touch her.

"Damn it.."

Sting finally caught up with him and smoothly went down next to blondie. He couldn't figure out why Rogue wouldn't touch her but ignored the idea. It didn't take long for him to look at her body to know that she was injured badly. He was definitely worried sick and not to mention the mix feelings he had since the day he saw her again but he knew he couldn't possibly dwell on his emotions right now.

But he was distress with the same problem Rogue had. "Shit. I don't even know where to hold her."

"LUCY-SAN!" Yukino ran towards them and as soon as she saw the fairy mage's state, she covered her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes. Every part of her body looks broken. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. If she hadn't accepted the blonde mage's help, none of this would have happened.

Orga saw the distress look on their celestial mage and patted her head. "It was not your fault Yukino.. Things could have gotten worst.."

The celestial mage couldn't help but keep her eyes from crying. Nothing anyone could say could make her feel like she wasn't to be blamed over what happened.

"Sting, use that broken part of that tree over there to assist with Heartfilia's arm then wrap it with cloth so you can carry her." Minerva ordered. She isn't sure of herself if that could help but anything is better than staying where they were.

The light mage did what he was told and as soon as he was done, he carefully lifted the fairy mage's body.

When they finally reached the forest, Rogue smelled someone coming at them. He made a sign to warn his comrades. The familiar scent soon made him remember who the person was or rather who they were.

"LUSHYYY!" Happy flew fast enough to see his nakama. His eyes became watery when he saw how dreadful she looks.

The rest of the backup of fairy tail guild came. Levy covered her mouth. Her best friend was broken. "L-Lu-chan.." When she can no longer contain her tears, she turned to Juvia and cried on her shoulder.

"L-Lucy-san.." Juvia was also overwhelmed with the sight of their celestial mage. The love rival she always knew didn't look alive at all.

Soon team Natsu was able to reach them. Gray had one arm over Gajeel's shoulder as the iron mage help him walk. The ice mage felt weak after being in the trap for a long period of time unlike the twin dragon slayers. Behind them were Erza and Natsu who helped each other as they faintly walk towards their unconscious teammate.

Their eyes widen the moment they saw her. The Lucy the vowed to protect was now deeply injured and looks pale enough to be dead.

"Lucy!" Gray took his arm away from Gajeel and walk slowly towards his blonde nakama.

He could tell that she was breathing but that did not make him feel relieved at all. Seeing her like this was broke something in him. If he was walking beside her the time they arrived Magnolia, he could have prevented this from happening.

He slowly stared at the man who was carrying her. For some reason the blonde sabertooth mage was acting like he was familiar with Lucy. _'Does he know her?'_

"Lucy.." Erza spoke as she finally walked beside Gray with Natsu next to her. How could this happen to her? She protected her well enough during their mission and now she looks like dead as rock.

Natsu moved closer to Lucy but wasn't staring at her. Instead his eyes were focused on the man who was carrying his blonde partner. He raised both of his hands to indicate the man what he wanted.

"Give her to me."

His voice clearly showed demand. He didn't want to see Lucy like this but he also equally didn't like that he wasn't the one helping her especially when he saw how the sabertooth master carry his celestial mage. The look on the light mage eyes made Natsu knew that this guy knows Lucy well enough and for some damn reason he didn't like it.

Sting could only look at the flame mage with wide eyes. He could feel the intimidation Natsu was sending off on him and if he was probably blondie's partner, he might have don the same but he knew it wasn't his place to protect her.

At least not anymore..

Maybe that's why Rogue couldn't touch her a while ago. He figured out before he did that Lucy was no longer theirs.

He carefully placed blondie on Natsu's arms.

As much as he would want to hold her, he felt that he didn't have the right to do so.

The ice mage on the other hand gritted his teeth and looked away. If he wasn't tired, he would have done the same. It did however made him feel a little at ease that Natsu was the one carrying her now since he was part of his team. The flame brain is helping her because she's their nakama right?

"L-Lucy-san!" Wendy caught up with them after trying to figure out where they all went.

"Natsu-san, let Lucy rest there so Wendy can heal her" Carla pointed at the tree a few meters away from them.

The fire mage placed Lucy carefully down and brushed the hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful regardless of her being covered with dirt and bruises.

Carla softly patted Wendy to get her attention. The wind mage was frozen and was terrified to see Lucy like this but as soon as she felt the exceed's paw on her, she quickly move next to the celestial mage and proceeded to heal her.

She helped Lucy breathe then look at every wound that she could quickly heal. Helping her guildmates during battle was good for her as a medical back up. She knew exactly what to do first and how quick she should heal a wound.

However when she moved to her hands she frowned and started to cry. "L-Lucy-san.."

It startled everyone which made them worry.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu spoke and waited for the wind mage's reply. She was shaking and her eyes look terrified. The flame mage didn't like how she was not responding and was ready to snap but when she did, he gave her all his attention.

"N-Natsu-san.. Lucy-san's h-hand is.."

Natsu looked at his partner's hand only to see a mark that was heavily engraved to her skin. It looked horrible and the worst part it was over Lucy's guild mark.

He then realized that this could have caused Lucy to scream. The time Lucy fought flare and this almost happened made him remember how terrified she was. It was a terrible thing and now it really did happen on her.

Juvia could only hold Levy who was crying uncontrollable over her best friend. Tears were falling from her eyes as well. She slowly turned to see if Gray-sama was alright. Lucy was his teammate after all.

Gray was pissed. Whoever did this was going to pay. He knew how much Lucy loved fairytail and how excited she was to be part of their family. She always told him how glad she got the mark of their guild and to see it all ruined made him want to kill the bastard who did this.

Erza felt equally furious. The man who did this made an enemy of the worst guild he could possibly think of going against with and she would make him realize that with her own hand.

Rogue and Sting didn't know what to do. Were they supposed to do anything anyway? Weren't they not responsible for her anymore? She wasn't their family anymore but they couldn't leave.

They didn't want to separate from her again.

"We have to move. They might still follow us here" Minerva could see the tension around everyone but she had to break it of or else more trouble might come to them.

Erza was the first to snap out of her anger and agreed to Minerva. If they want to help Lucy, they have to bring her back to the guild.

"Everyone let's go."

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail Clinic**

The guild was noisy as always and everyone was loud but it was soon become silent when the doors were pushed open.

All of them stared at the image of Team Natsu with the rest of the backup mages and sabertooth mages behind them.

"W-what happened to Lucy?" Cana was worried. None of them seem to speak and were preoccupied to make their way to the clinic.

"Levy-chan?" Droy and Jet were not happy to see Levy in tears. Seeing her like this upset them as well.

"Get her in here." Master Makarov wanted to know how they got themselves injured badly but that could wait later. Healing them is his priority right now.

When Droy saw the sabertooth pass by them he saw a familiar face. "Wait.. I think I saw that guy before.."

Jet looked at the man his partner was talking about and just sighed. "We fought him in the GMG before remember?"

Both of them were already following behind like the rest of their guildmates who were worried about them.

"No that's not it.."

Makarov in the other hand made sure that everyone was well attended to especially Lucy. Porlyusica was already there helping Wendy heal the mages. He looked at Juvia and Levy but they seem unwell to speak about what happened while Team Natsu was no different.

Gajeel walked to his master since none of them could be bothered to talk about what happened while Rufus became another representative of the sabertooth guild to report to him.

"Tell me everything you know about the incident."

**-End of Flash Back-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu wanted to stay until Lucy opens her eyes. He will cheer her up and protect her to prevent this from happening again. Lucy would need him and he would be sure to be there.

Gray wasn't going anywhere either. That was the last time he would keep his eyes away from her. He felt that he was responsible for her. She's his teammate right? So it was only natural for him to act this way. What bothers him though was how the two dragon slayers were behaving next to Lucy. He already concluded they knew her. All he wants to know now is how they knew her exactly.

"Lushy.." Happy's ears were down as he anticipates for her to wake up. He doesn't like to see Lucy like this. Teasing her and eating fish with her was always fun.

Gajeel took a moment to look at Lucy's hand from where he was standing. He got dragged by Levy to visit her or at least that what he thinks. There was no way he would admit he was worried. Seeing shrimp cry made him feel bad for both of them.

"Hey shrimp. I need your help on something." Gajeel look down on her to see if she heard him.

Levy wiped the tears away and stared at him. What does he need help on or better question, what would he need her for?

Seeing the questionable face the shrimp was making made him feel a little uneasy. "Tch. Just go with me already."

He took her arm and ignored her complains. "W-wait Gajeel! What about Lu-chan? I want to see her wake up.."

The iron mage sighed and placed a hand on Levy's head. "We're going to do something for bunny girl ok? I need your help."

Hearing it was for Lucy made her happy but then again what were they going to do for her?

Levy realized that Gajeel was took the initiative to do something for someone else. _'Why is he doing something for her? '_

She moved her head to the side to see Gajeel's face that he was trying to keep away from her. When she finally saw him, she giggled and gave him a smile.

He was worried about her and he is trying to make his way to help his nakama and now he was all embarrassed.

"Let's tell Lily so he could also help us ok?"

**Fairy Tail Clinic**

Everyone was still silent.

"Sting." Erza's suddenly spoke surprised everyone. Seeing she had startled them made her apologized. She thought that they can't keep acting like this however she didn't feel like going on a mission as well so she felt that talking about something would help.

"What is Lucy to you?"

Sting's eyes widen when she heard her question about his relationship with Lucy. Ofcourse they would ask. He's been acting differently around her and he knew they saw it.

He looked away and didn't respond. Talking about it was troubling him.

"I've been wanting to ask the same thing." Gray spoke and looked at the twin dragon slayers. He wouldn't lie or pretend that what he saw was nothing. He was curious as well. Who were they to Lucy?

Yukino and the rest of the sabertooth mages were also interested to know. They have notice this before but didn't want to question the twin dragon slayers.

"Rogue here seems to know Luce too." Natsu pointed out the shadow mage as well. Though he notice Sting's familiarity to Lucy, the shadow mage seems more attach to her.

Suddenly Frosch raised a paw to get everyone's attention. "Rogue knows blondie-san."

"F-Frosch.." Rogue was a bit surprised that his exceed spoke for him.

"Blondie-san?" Gray was confused. Was that how he calls her?

"I think its fine to tell them." Lector spoke. Sting-kun wouldn't talk so he was going to speak for him. Waiting for her to wake up was depressing and since everyone seems interested to know how they knew blondie, this was a better way to distract them.

"Frosch thinks so too!" The little exceed cheerfully agreed.

Lector gave Sting a final look then turned to face Lucy and the others.

"Since Sting-kun and I met her first, I'll tell the story."

* * *

Author's Note:

So yes Sting and Rogue along with their exceed knows Lucy.

I know the last four chapter were written poorly including this but I'll try my best to make it a lot better next chapter especially since it is the chapter where Sting and Lucy met.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though..

Sorry for the wrong grammars or spellings.


	6. Sting and Lucy

Chapter 6 Sting and Lucy

**-Hargeon-**

It was only few weeks after Lucy ran away from her home and her savings were slowly decreasing already. Rent in this town was expensive enough without counting the food she had to buy for herself.

If she keeps spending this amount of money, she won't last for the next months to come.

"Where should I go now?" Lucy held a map in her hand as she drags her luggage.

It was devastating to walk around in a city without extra cash to spend. There were many beautiful dresses and shoes around her but she can't make herself to try any of them without having the urge to buy one.

Right now she should think about where to eat since she didn't have breakfast.

Rent money and food weren't even in her mind before since she lived in a mansion that provided her everything but the place was depressing ever since her mother was gone.

Lucy sighed.

Thinking about the past wasn't helping either. When she finally took her eyes away from the map, she saw that she was somewhere she wasn't familiar.

'_W-where..? Am I lost?!'_ She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was heading.

There were trees lined up on the sides and it seems to lead to a small inn with café on the ground floor.

Remembering she didn't consume any food this morning, she ran towards the tiny building in hopes that she could afford the food and room to stay atleast until she could find a job.

She knocks on the entrance door to call out for anyone who was available to talk to. It would seem that the place was open although there weren't any costumers besides her. The place had an antique look and it was a bit dark inside since the curtains were closed.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" She wondered if someone was actually in this place. It didn't look abandoned since the place looks clean enough.

Suddenly a hint of scent came to her. It was bitter with a mix of caramel. She figured that it was coffee and the smell was coming from the kitchen.

She walked towards the kitchen door and knocks to get the attention of any employee who was in that room.

"Uhm.. Excuse me.. Could I ask if-" She entered the kitchen only to find an old lady who was unconscious on the ground.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" She frantically ran towards the old lady. The shock from seeing someone fainted or possibly dead on the floor was hindering her to think straight.

'_What should I do?! Is she alive? Should I bring her to the hospital? Wait. I don't even know where the hospital is!' _

Lucy slapped both of her cheeks to stop her from panicking. _'I should check if she's alive first..'_

She took the old lady's wrist to feel a pulse and when she did, she smiled. The lady was alive atleast but now she had to figure out how she could help her.

When she held her head though, she felt that it was warm. _'She must have a fever and fainted.'_

Lucy called her spirit to carry the woman to a room that she assumed was just above the café.

'_So much for food..'_

.

.

.

.

**-Few hours later-**

Lucy was sitting on a chair just beside the bed where the old lady was resting. She had been changing the cloth on the woman's head to help lower down her temperature.

She didn't know where to buy medicine or even know any natural way to heal her so all she could do now was wait for her to wake up.

Upon waiting, Lucy notices a picture on the side table. The image had a tiny house and a family right in front of it smiling. 'This must be her family..'

The blonde mage could only smile at the thought of how lovely the family of this woman have. She remembered that she had the same smile before until her mother passed away.

She shook her head to keep her memories away. After she ran away from her home, she promised herself that she wouldn't think of sad things again.

Suddenly she saw that the old lady move and her eyes slowly open.

"Y-you're finally awake!" Lucy excitedly said.

The woman seems to struggle in sitting up which Lucy notice and helped her immediately.

"What happened..?"

"I saw you unconscious on the ground. You must had have fever already and fainted somehow." Lucy explained.

"Oh dear.. Did you carry me all the way up here?" She gave Lucy an apologetic look.

"N-No! Not at all. My spirit was the one who carried you here." The blonde mage assured the old lady that it was no trouble at all.

"A spirit..? You must be a mage then. Thank you dear.." The old lady gave her a smile of gratitude.

Lucy blushed and waved her hand vigorously as she tells the lady that she didn't do much at all.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping that the food here and room was affordable until I could find myself a job.."

The old lady look at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was already afternoon.

"I would offer you a job but lately I'm not having any costumer since this place is far away from the city."

"R-really?! I would love to work here and don't worry about your costumers, I'll find a way to get some." Lucy confidently said.

Suddenly Lucy's stomach grumbled which made her feel embarrassed since it was loud enough for the old lady to hear.

The woman only giggled and told Lucy that she'll cook something for her but the blonde mage refused since she was sick.

"Well then dear, please make yourself at home. You can have food in the fridge or make yourself with anything you want with the ingredients I have in the kitchen."

Lucy smiled and held the old lady's hand. "Thank you so much!"

Before Lucy left the room, she remembered that she hasn't even introduced herself to the woman.

"I'm Lucy He-.. I mean Lucy! You can call me Lucy." She didn't want to get known for her last name so she decided to leave it out.

"My name is Uma. I look forward to working with you."

"Y-yes ma'm!" Lucy gave her a salute which made the old lady laugh. It seems that the blonde mage had some humour in her.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me ok?" Lucy gave her a smile and finally left the room to let Uma rest.

Uma's smile never left her. Some children today are kind and interesting. She slightly moved her head to look at the frame beside her bed.

She gently caressed a ring on her finger as she stare at the image in the picture frame.

.

.

.

.

**-Kitchen-**

Lucy helped herself with some food she could find in the kitchen but avoided the ingredients that seems expensive. She didn't want to abuse the kindness of the old lady to her especially after she told her that the place was having problems in getting costumers.

"Maybe I should dress this place a bit.." The blonde mage thought as she ate her food.

Loud noises suddenly were heard a little far from the inn. Lucy tried to see from the kitchen window what it was and thought that maybe it was only an animal running around until she saw a small boy with blonde hair being chased by three large men.

Lucy choked by her food which made her drink water from the pitcher. She tried to inhale and held her chest to make sure she was fine before running after them.

It wasn't in her nature to ignore anyone who seems in trouble but sometimes she forgets to take into account if she could handle all.

When she finally reaches them, she saw the three men beating up the blonde boy to the ground.

She quickly called Taurus to help rescue the child.

"What the hell?!" The man who seems to be the leader of the group was surprised by the attack.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Three men beating up one kid is not only wrong but unfair!" Lucy said as she prepares to attack him.

"He should be the one you are attacking! He stole medicine from us." He said as he held the child by his collar.

Lucy didn't expect that at all but then again, the child was wearing rug-like clothes and has dirt all over his body. Maybe the kid really did steal something from them.

"I didn't steal it! I did your chores in exchange for the medicine and you broke your promise!" The blonde kid shouted and tried to kick the man. He was far too tired to do anything else.

"Shut up brat!"

"Let me go! Lector needs this medicine!"

Without any second thought, Lucy attacked the man.

"LUCY KICK!"

The man loosens his grip on the child and his face falls on the ground.

The blonde child was surprised to see the man was out cold but what got to him more was that the girl believed him.

"Y-you believe me?"

Lucy stared at the child and smiled. "Ofcourse! Your eyes didn't look like they were lying."

The boy was dumbstruck until he remembered that he had to go help his friend.

"Lector needs me!" He stood up and ran immediately through the forest without even thanking the blonde mage.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Lucy followed him since she was still concerned. The boy had bruises and if he was so frantic to get this medicine to his friend then maybe she could help that person as well.

The boy finally stops and held a cat that seems to wear a vest.

Lucy tried to catch her breath as she look at the boy and his cat. 'He fought with three men just to get a medicine for his pet?'

The celestial mage was baffled but tried to understand that the child called this cat his friend so maybe it was important to him.

The cat however looked a bit different for her. _'I know I never owned a cat before but I'm pretty sure this isn't how a cat is supposed to look like..'_

"Damn it! Why won't it open." The boy kept turning the lead to open it but it won't budge. His temper and panic state made him want to break the bottle and just scoop the medicine for his friend.

"Stop panicking! That won't help your friend. Give it to me. I'll try to open it." Lucy had her hand open to get the medicine from the child.

The boy wasn't sure if he trusts her but hearing his cat cough made him think that he had no choice. He gave her the medicine which the celestial mage smiled to.

"Tch, just hurry up blonide."

Lucy was surprised and was annoyed on how ungrateful this child acts. If she didn't feel a bit concern over him and his cat, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Shut up you brat and don't call me that. Your blonde too you know." Lucy gave him an annoyed stare before trying to open the bottle while reading its contents.

Unlike the boy, Lucy was careful not to just give anyone a medicine without reading it.

The blonde mage suddenly stop trying to open it which made the boy frantic.

"Hey! Why did you stop?! Lector needs that medicine."

"Uhm.. Is your cat constipated or something?" Lucy asked a little bit nervously.

"W-what? No! He has a fever. His temperature keeps getting high so he needs that medicine now!"

Lucy only gave him a blank look. Was he an idiot or something? "Well this medicine is for people who can't poo."

The blonde child only stared at her before it registered to him that he took the wrong bottle.

"Are you an idiot?" How could he take a medicine and not even know what it was.

"S-shut up!" Clearly embarrassed he look away from the blonde mage and just stared at his friend.

"Shit.. What should I do now?.." The child looks defeated which made Lucy feel a bit guilty for calling him an idiot.

"There's an inn not too far from here. Your cat could rest there and maybe I could find some medicine there."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying." The boy was too preoccupied on how sad and lonely it would be if his cat dies on him. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust this girl?

Lucy suddenly smack both of the boys cheeks with both of her hands and kept them there. She could see how worried and lost the child was and for some reason she felt she needed to get him back to reality.

"Don't panic! That won't help your friend at all. He'll be ok so you better get a grip!"

The boy only looked at her surprised and even let her carry his friend while she held his hand as they ran towards the inn she was talking about.

.

.

.

**.**

**-Night time-**

After Lucy checked on Uma, she went in her room where the boy and his cat were resting.

"I think his fever went down. You should take a shower before you sleep." Lucy pointed the bathroom to him as she gave him a towel she found in the cabinet.

"Shower?" The boy stared at Lucy as if she talked to him in a different language.

"Yes, go and take a shower. I don't want to sleep in the same room with you smelling like that."

"What are you talking about?" The child was confused. He didn't really understand what she was trying to tell him to do.

Lucy finally realize that the boy seems to not understand what shower means. 'Have he even showered before?'

"You know what shower means right?" She asks the blonde-haired boy to know if her assumption was right.

"What are you talking about?" He only gave her an annoyed look.

Bingo. The kid doesn't even know what shower was. She shouldn't be surprised though. The child got the wrong medicine when he desperately tried to get one from the men she just fought.

Lucy was a little distress. What was she supposed to do? She can't just tell him to strip and get himself cleaned without even teaching him but there was no way she would explain it to him either. It was kind of embarrassing regardless how young the boy was compared to her.

"Fine. Wait here." She said then walked towards the bathroom.

She turned the water on and adjusts its temperature. When the tub was half way full, she poured some liquid soap to make a bubble bath.

Lucy went out to get a piece of cloth to cover her eyes. She won't wash him to teach the child but maybe she could help him wash his hair properly.

"Ok. Ready." She went out of the bathroom and told the boy to get in the bath.

The child only looked at her with a dumbstruck look. What the hell was she doing anyway?

"You have to take a bath before you sleep."

The boy was silent. When he heard water from the other room and the girl talking about how dirty he looked made him realized what she was trying to say.

"Remove your clothes and wrap yourself with that towel. I'll find you some spare clothes later." She said as she gestured him to go inside the bathroom.

His eyes only stared on the ground. He couldn't possibly remove his clothes on his own especially since his arm feels pain whenever he moves it.

Lucy notices his discomfort and figure that the boy was injured. This wasn't the day she had in mind at all. First she saw an old lady unconscious on the ground, second she got a job and a room for helping her and third finding a boy who doesn't even know what shower was and now she would have to help him remove his clothes since the boy was hurt.

She placed the blindfold on her eyes and slowly walked towards the boy. Her hands gently went to his arms which made him flinch.

"W-what are you doing blondie?!" He was startled. Physical contact with humans was very unpleasant to him since he usually gets injured from a fight.

The celestial mage was irritated by being called her unwelcome name but regardless of that, she still continued to help him.

"Shut up you little brat. I know you're injured. I'm trying to help you remove your clothes. I won't look at you. I have a blind fold so you don't have to worry." She said as she tried to tug his shirt off.

Seeing that the girl was serious and was trying to be considerate, the boy let her do what she wanted. Maybe trusting her a little bit would be so bad.

Lucy however found it difficult to remove his shirt while she was in blind fold. She could hear the boy complain on how she was doing it wrong.

"You suck at removing shirt blondie." He smirk at her which surprised him a bit because he just met her and now he found himself a little bit comfortable around her.

"Shut up. It's hard to do it with a blind fold on!"

A few minutes later, Lucy successfully help the boy undress. Her eyes was covered which was taking her long to get to the bathroom. The child was already near the door waiting for the blonde mage. Lucy just kept bumping on furniture that were around the room.

"O-ow!"

The child found it amusing that the girl wouldn't remove her blind fold regardless of how many times she hit the walls of the room. He found her clumsiness entertaining but he didn't want to get herself hurt any more than she carelessly did.

He walked towards her and held her hand. "This way blondie."

"Don't call me that! My name is Lucy." She said as she grip his hand and follow his lead.

The boy led Lucy to a chair near the tub before placing his towel on the rack. He turned his head to see a large amount of pink circular thing on the tub she told him a while ago.

"W-what is that?" He said with an amused tome.

Lucy caught his voice and she smiled. The boy didn't know what shower was so he definitely doesn't know what bubble bath looks like.

"That's a bubble bath. Just step in and be careful because it's slippery."

He had a moment of hesitation but seeing how interesting the bubbles looks like, he decided to follow what she told him.

The water was warm and relaxing and the bath smelled nice. The scent was vanilla with strawberry. His amazing sense of smell assured him what it was and he figured that the blonde mage was probably using this as well.

His body felt at ease until he felt water being poured over his head.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" He slapped her hands away and moved on the other side of the tub.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that. I was just trying to wash your hair." She said as she caresses her hand. For a little boy, he sure can hit hard.

"Wash my hair?"

"Yes, wash your hair. I won't do anything besides that. I promise." She said as she raised her hand as a gesture of keeping her word.

The boy didn't really trust people who told him they promise but this blonde girl seems trustworthy somehow.

He slowly moved back to his position and let the girl do what she wanted to do.

Lucy placed shampoo on her palm with water to lessen the concentration of the shampoo before placing it on top of his head. She felt him flinch so she carefully moved her hands before rubbing his scalp.

This was the first time anyone did this for him. He didn't know that taking a bath felt good. He usually just takes a dip on a lake.

When the blonde mage was satisfied, she rinses his hair until all the soap was gone.

"Hey, I didn't get to ask what your name was."

The boy only smirked and proudly introduced himself. "I'm the great Sting Eucliffe!"

Lucy was surprised how this boy changes moods almost instantly. Just a while ago he was an angry and depressed child and now he was cocky and smirking while he announce his name.

"Pfft.. Alright the Great Sting, get the bar soap and wash your body because I won't do it for you."

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just it is the first time I heard anyone call themselves the great." She continued to giggle.

"S-shut up blondie! I can call myself that because it's true." He said as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Then you should call yourself an idiot too." She playfully told him.

"Shut up!" He felt a bit embarrassed for mistaking a medicine but blondie didn't have to rub it in all the time.

Sting took the bar soap and was surprised when it slipped from his hands.

"Wha-?!"

His instinct immediately made him look for the soap which cause him to splash around the tub.

The sudden contact of large amount of water on Lucy's lap made her stand too fast making her slip because of the wet floor.

"A-AHHH!"

"Got you!" Sting felt triumph after getting the soap but it was only brief because blondie was falling towards him.

"OUCH!"

"The hell are you doing blondie?!" He was annoyed that he lost the soap again. It was actually really hard to get.

"It is not my fault I fell in the tub! You keep splashing and I got surprised then slipped."

"That's because the soa-" Sting was arguing back until a thought came to him. He was inches away from her face and her body was leaning a bit too close.

He turned his head to keep himself from looking at her.

"Sting?"

Hearing his name came out of her mouth surprised him. He turn his head to look at her only to see her face way too near from his.

"H-Hey.. Wha-What are you doi-"

"FOUND IT!" Lucy held the soap and tried to give it to Sting. She was looking for it and found that it might have fell behind him that was why she called his name out.

Sting was dumbstruck but took the soap from her hand anyway. He didn't want to make her lose her victorious smile since she got the soap. Wait did he think about her smile?

Lucy slowly stood up and climb out of the tub. "There's a sponge there that you can use. I'll get your spare clothes after I dry up."

She carefully walked towards the door and only removed the blind fold until she was outside the bathroom.

Sting on the other hand kept his position.

After a few minutes, he slowly lowered his body where only his eyes and above were not under water.

'_W-What the hell is this..?'_

His face was red. Was the bath too hot for him?

No it was not. He knew what caused it but he couldn't believe himself. Blondie was able to make him feel affected with her smile so easily.

He didn't know if he should be more alert around her or at ease.

It was a first time for him to feel different for another human being. He usually hated them because they were greedy and manipulative but blondie seems different.

He shook his head to get a hold of himself.

"I have to be more cautious.."

He slowly dips his whole head under water.

As far as he thought about her, she was pretty much harmless. He knew he could take her down easily despite their age and height differences.

He could have also taken down those men who were chasing him but he was far too tired and weak to do so.

Now that he concluded that he was stronger, he questioned himself.

"So why do I have to be cautious around her?"

.

.

.

.

.

**-Bed Room-**

After eating the meal blondie made for him and putting bandage on his injuries, she taught him how to brush his teeth and now he was sitting on a chair with the girl behind him.

His blushing cheeks were still visible. Sting wasn't sure why having a girl taking a bath and now sharing a room with her made him feel uneasy.

She was just a human so why does her presence have so much impact to him?

"Hey Sting! Are you there?"

His attention was taken away when he heard the blondie call his name.

"Geez, it was like I was talking to a wall or something." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

The boy only blushed harder since he was thinking of her seconds ago. "S-Shut up! What do you want, ugly?"

"I asked if I can blow dry your hair." She looks at him with annoyance. She was definitely not ugly! What's the problem of this kid? She was trying to be nice to him and all she gets in return are insults and glares.

"What's a blow dry?"

Lucy looked at him and remembered that he wasn't domesticated as her. She wondered where he lived and how he grew up but she just put it aside.

She took the blow dryer from her bag and plugged it but when she turned it on, Sting immediately moved away from her and was already in fighting stance.

"What is that?!"

"R-Relax! It's just a hair dryer." She angled it to her hair to show him that it was completely harmless.

It did however make an opposite effect. The boy eyes widen in her action. He quickly took it from her hand and smashed it to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Lucy was pissed. That was the last draw. The hair dryer was expensive enough to worth atleast eight meals.

He glared at her before gripping her wrists. "Are you trying to melt your face? You didn't have to do that. You're not ugly so don't do that ever again!"

The boy thought that she was going to hurt herself since he insulted her and he felt a built guilty about it. He never really thought she was pretty beyond average but he will never tell her that.

Lucy only stared at him.

It took a while before it registered to her that this kid was a total idiot regardless of him not being domesticated.

"Are you an idiot?! I wasn't trying to melt my face! I was using that to show you that it can dry your hair faster."

Sting clearly didn't understand what she was saying. Was she stupid or something? Wasn't the cloth called towel was enough to dry his hair? "That wasn't a weapon?"

'_You're kidding me?!'_ The kid was totally clueless about the civilized world. It took a lot of control for the celestial mage to not pounce and give the child a beating.

"IT WASN'T A WEAPON!" Lucy took the pieces on the floor in hopes of getting it fix but it looks like it was impossible.

"Shut up blondie. You should be grateful I saved your face from that weapon." He said as he opened a snack that he found on their table.

Lucy was beyond pissed. Someone is bound to teach this kid a lesson and seeing that she was the only one there, she have no choice but to do it.

"You little..!"

Both blondes were running and screaming at each other without even giving consideration to the cat resting on the bed. Their arguments were halted by a knock on their door.

"Lucy-dear.. I heard a ruckus and thought you might be in trouble.." Uma said as she checked her surroundings.

The celestial mage blushed and apologized. She also took push Sting's head to bow in apology for disturbing her.

"It's fine dear." Uma smiled.

"Who is that? Your little brother?" She assumed they were siblings because of their hair color. It seems so similar.

"No, I'm not!" Sting protest. He didn't like to be called someone sibling especially since they just met.

Lucy pouted and was a little disappointed. She really didn't think of him as a little brother but she was hoping that he can be a companion since he looks homeless and then eventually they could be a family or something.

The reaction of the celestial mage was caught by the boy. _'Did she want me to be her little brother?'_ Her disappointed look made him feel a bit guilty but he just really didn't like the idea of being called her little brother.

"Uma-san, sorry for waking you up.. This is Sting and his cat over there is uh.." Lucy looked at the boy to make him continue what she was saying.

"Lector. His name is Lector."

"Anyway Uma-san.. Something happened and now Sting and Lector needs a place to stay since his cat is sick. Would it be alright if he stays here with us? He'll work as well!" The blonde mage said in a convincing tone.

Sting was surprised that blondie already decided that he and Lector will be staying there with her. He wasn't pissed that she didn't even ask him. His eyes widen as he look at the celestial mage try to convince the old lady to let him stay.

"It is fine dear.. Actually I came here to give you something." Uma took a key from her pocket and placed it on Lucy's hand.

The celestial mage waited for her to talk.

"This key is the key to my home. It may not be much and it will probably will take a lot of work before you can actually make it decent but the environment is nice.."

Lucy was confused. What was she supposed to do with the key? "Uhm.. Am I going to fix the house as a job?" She asked politely.

Uma giggled and shook her head. "No dear.. I'm giving that place to you.."

The celestial mage was surprised. "W-wait! I can't accept this.. Isn't this your home?"

"Yes, it was my home but now I haven't gone there for so many years and the place felt a bit abandoned. It would be nice if someone lived there and I can't get that place fixed anymore. I like staying here in the inn now anyway."

"Then shouldn't you just sell it and use the money for the inn?" It was not like Lucy wasn't happy about the offer but she would never take advantage of such wonderful lady. She gave her a room and a job. What could she possibly as for from her?

"I could but I'd like to preserve the place the way it is. A place that is a home for a family." Uma looked at her and then Sting in which the boy stared in surprised. He looked away to break the eye contact.

The hesitant look on the celestial mage made Uma hold both of her hands and squeeze it.

"It would mean so much to me if you stay there. I promise you would love the place."

"It does sound wonderful Uma-san but I feel bad for taking a home that seems so dear to you.." Lucy said.

"Don't feel bad. You will even make me happy if you say yes and take good care of it."

Lucy wasn't sure what to say but was very happy that Uma chose her to keep her home preserved. It was only until Sting spoke that she returned from her thoughts.

"I'm going to help you repair blondie since you help Lector." Sting said as he seriously looks at her. It may not be much but at least he could repay her somehow.

Lucy smiled and accepted the offer. She was convinced that Sting would help preserve the house and that having a home would be a good idea.

"Alright! Thank you Uma-san! I'll be sure to take care of it."

Uma smiled and was really happy that Lucy said yes. After a few minutes of checking up on the cat, Uma returned to her room with the help of Lucy's spirit.

Lucy waved goodnight then closed the door.

She turns her head to look at Sting. "Ne Sting.. Could we see the house tomorrow morning?"

The blonde boy caught her excitement. Was having a home that great?

"Tsk. Ofcourse we're going early there tomorrow." If he helps her fix the house, the sooner he and Lector could leave.

"Arigato!"

Lucy climbed and stayed on the right side of the bed while Sting was on the opposite side. Lector was between them and with a generous space since he was sick and they didn't want to suffocate him.

"You better not squish me or Lector.." Sting said as he close his eyes.

"S-shut up! I am not fat and I won't crush you!" She whispered to him as quiet as she could.

Lucy closed her eyes and moved to a more comfortable position.

Sting on the other hand opens his eyes slightly to have a peek on the celestial mage.

She was definitely not ugly and her soft snore was adorable. His face flush when he just thought how cute she was when sleeping. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

This was the very first time he and Lector will be sleeping with another human and it's a girl. Then again he might not be able to sleep since his heart rate seems to be irregular ever since he was with her.

He couldn't figure out why but he didn't exactly hate the feeling.

Sting was sure enough that this will be a long night.

Lucy moved a little making some strands of her hair cover her cheeks. Sting found it distracting so he slowly moves his hand to keep blondie's golden locks away from her face.

When he was inches away, he heard blondie started murmuring..

"I-I didn't mean to-" He was cut off when she started to speak.

"Ne Sting.. Let's become a family.." Her voice was soft that it could barely be heard but he had a high sense of hearing.

Sting was surprised. He takes his hand away and turns his back on her.

He figured that the celestial mage was already asleep and maybe that she said it out of whim.

His cheeks turns red. That made him extremely happy.

There was no mistaking it.

Regardless of how much he denies to himself to be a family with her, he honestly like the idea.

"Ne Sting.."

Sting tried to ignore the celestial mage. She was probably sleep talking and wouldn't even remember anything she said.

"You said I wasn't ugly.. So you actually thought I'm pretty..?" Lucy smirk with her eyes closed.

His face heat up.

He took his pillow and threw it hard on Lucy's face.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Note:**

Thanks for reading!

Anyway guys please check out my tumblr ( .com) or deviantart ( .com). I have FT drawings there that you might like especially if you like my fav shipping. You have to go there to see what shipping I love the most right now.


	7. Being a Family

Chapter 7 – Being a Family

**-Inn-**

Something felt soft.

He couldn't help but force himself to wake up. The air was thinning on him for some reason. It felt like he was being suffocated by a pillow. He thought that he might have slept on his face so he tried to shift his head only to find himself struggling.

"What the.."

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a blur of an unfamiliar scene. When he got a full picture of the scene right in front of him, it took a few seconds before his brain to register what was happening.

A girl with golden locks was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that wasn't buttoned well enough to cover her body. He couldn't see from where he was facing but he could feel that her left long smooth leg was over his body while her arms were wrapped around his head.

What was left now was the obscure soft body part that was covering his face. Sting realized that it was none other than the woman's chest. He may not be old enough to know why men bother to look at these but he was sure at age to know that he shouldn't be near them.

He was about to burst in surprise and embarrassment but was repressed when blondie held him tighter. Sting struggles to keep his nose where he could breathe. When he found a much less uncomfortable position, he snatches a glance on the girl and was prepared to shout at her until he heard her mumble.

"Sting.. Let's be a family.."

Wordlessly, Sting stopped struggling and let blondie held him like a doll. Despite the fact he resents human contact; he couldn't help but let it go when it comes to her. She was forceful and he couldn't say no to her. _'What a troublesome woman..'_

As he pondered on how a family would actually be like, he snap and went back to reality. His face heat up and his body stiffen.

Where should he place his arms?

.

.

.

.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Sting was able to fall back to sleep while he contemplates on where he was supposed to put his arms. To tell he was comfortable was an understatement; he never would have thought that sleeping was great until now. He wondered it was because of the bed that was unlike the forest grounds.

It definitely made a difference but what made it more relaxing was the presence of his blond companion who, in a few seconds, will wake up to see her breasts on his face.

His eyes snapped open in realization on the fit the woman will give him if she sees them at that moment and slowly tried to push her away from him but her strong grip on his head was making it difficult.

Soon, he grew tired of silently moving his way out and tried to pull himself away from her using his hands. In the process of trying to escape, he disregards a minor detail on where he placed his hands.

The constant tugging and squirming woke the celestial mage and she threw a fit immediately after she was conscious of her situation.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! What are you doing?!"

She pushed him off of her which caused him roll out of the bed and drop his head on the floor. "OUCH!"

"W-what the hell were you doing you pervert!" Lucy wrapped her chest with her arms as her face burn in embarrassment.

"S-shut up! You were the one who strangled me while you were sleeping!" He stood up and rubbed his head. "You could have killed me!"

"T-that's not true! And why would you need to.. to hold there?!"

Sting blushed furiously. Blondie was not making it easy for him to explain.

"Because you won't stop holding me and I was trying to escape!"

"Ara ara.. How lively both of you are.. Early in the morning.." Uma walked in with a tray with platters of food on it. She didn't bother knocking since the door was open.

Lucy quickly fixed herself and took the tray from the old lady's hands. "Gomen Uma-san.. You didn't have to bring us breakfast. You should be resting.. Did we wake you up?"

"Oh no no dear, I was awake hours ago so I had time to prepare food with a help with your friendly cat." Uma turn her head to see a tiny brown cat struggling on holding a small tray with plastic cups filled with water.

"LECTOR!" Sting smiled brightly and immediately rushes to his side to see how he was.

"Sting-kun!" Lector excitedly greeted his partner which caused him to almost drop what he was carrying but Sting was fast enough to help him and took the tray from his cat.

Both cheekily smiled and walked towards the table.

Upon seeing blondie's surprise faced, he raised his eyebrow and questioned her expression. "What?"

"T-talking.. He.. A talking cat!" Lucy was sure enough that this feline was not a normal cat that she knows of. It was walking in two legs and was speaking in her language.

"Yeah. He talks." Sting disregards her surprised reaction and gave his attention to his friend.

"Are you ok now?" He worriedly checked him for any signs of problem but his cat just gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"I feel much better now!"

"Alright. You should still eat your breakfast before starting your day." Uma said as she help Lucy prepare the table.

"Uma-san.. You don't have to do anything. Just sit down and let me do it ok?" Lucy felt guilty letting the nice lady work for her when she was supposed to be the one working.

"It's alright. Let's eat together."

They all sat down and began to eat their meals.

"Lector-san, would you please pass that plate?" Uma kindly ask the cat as if it was a normal thing to do.

"H-hai!" Lector responded and did what he was asked to do which surprised Sting.

He always thought that both of them would have a difficulty in adjusting with humans but his cat seems to be doing well.

"Lector.. How did you meet the old-" Sting was interrupted when Lucy kicked his leg. It was bad enough that they were taking advantage of their kindness. It would just make it worst if he calls her disrespectfully.

"Ouch! I-I mean Uma-san.." He hissed and snapped his eyes at her.

"I woke up because I couldn't breathe with you two on my side so I left and saw Uma-san down stairs." He continues to chew his food as he explained what happened.

This made both of the blondes blush In remembering the incident that happened moments ago.

"You two were so loud.. Did something happen?" Uma asked and smiled.

Both simultaneously stood up and answered.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

.

.

.

.

**-Forest-**

They aimlessly walk their way through the forest to find the home Uma has given them. It took a lot of patience from Lucy to keep walking and ignore the complains of the boy and his talking cat.

His talking cat was loud and rude like his owner. Few minutes with them were enough for the celestial mage to know that the arrogant boy who was cocky of himself has a fan in a form of a feline that could speak.

"Just be quiet and let me read the map." Lucy snapped at them and tried to look at the map if they were following the right direction.

"Give it to me. Obviously I know better since I lived in the forest for a long time." Sting tried to take the map from her hands but ended up having a tug of war with her.

"Sting-kun can do it!"

"Shut up! I can do it. I can read the map." She pulled harder only to rip the paper in half. In the process of taking the map, she didn't take it to account that it would rip and so when it did, she was in her full strength causing her to fall back with the boy trying to catch her by instinct.

"Ah.. Shit!"

Holding her hand however was a mistake for him because she was definitely bigger and heavier than him. He rolled on the slope of the ground with her and landed on his face.

"O-ow.." Lucy sat up and looks at the scratches she gained from falling. She turns her head to see if the boy was alright but he only gave her a look of annoyance.

"Sting-kun! Are you alright?" Lector catches up to them and quickly moved his way to his partner to see if there were any injuries but as he expects from his great Sting-kun, he didn't have scratches at all.

"I'm ok. Don't worry. Nothing can hurt me remember?" Sting patted his cat's head and gave him a smile to keep him from worrying.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Lucy sarcastically answered because she felt ignored. She thought that their bond is great and all but they could atleast remember that someone else was with them.

"Ah. Blondie-san, you're alive." Lector said as he brush off the grass on Sting's clothes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Sting on the other hand had his eyes on something.

"Is that the house?"

Lucy looked at him strangely before looking at where he was facing.

There was a tiny house with and entrance door and broken stairs beneath it. The windows seem fragile and dusty but a good cleaning would probably will do. Weeds were growing everywhere and the grass where long but it had good potential for a garden.

Lucy smiled and walk towards the house to check it out. Sting and Lector followed her to observe all that is visible things from the outside.

When both of the blonde mages were in front of the door, Lucy took out her key from her pocket and slowly placed it in the key hole of the entrance.

For some reason, they were nervous to see what was inside. It was a house that was abandoned for a long time so it might have more damage inside that what they could see from the outside.

Lucy can't help but count before opening the door and it wasn't only her that was anxious to get in. She could see from Sting and Lector's faces the excitement.

As soon as the lock clicked and opened, they entered it slowly and tried to grasp everything they could see inside the house.

There are generous amount of furniture covered in white sheets while the picture frames of Uma's family were visible on the wall. Three doors were visible from where they face. Sting saw that two were meant to be a bedroom while Lucy opens the other to see a bathroom with a bathtub.

The living area had a nice fire place and it was open to the dining area and kitchen.

It was in it imperfect way was perfect.

Lucy fell inlove with the place. It had a nice feel to it and it seems to be loved.

She excitedly held Sting's hands and smiled at him.

"O-oi what are you-"

"This is going to be our home Sting! Isn't great?" She took her attention from him and looks through the house once again.

Sting was caught in surprised and blushes at her words but smiled at her expression. Seeing blondie happy was enough to make him smile.

Lector on the other hand was confused. He didn't know exactly what happened when he was unconscious and now it seems they will be staying in a home with a woman they just met.

He softly tug Sting's shirt and look at him. "Ne Sting-kun, are we going to stay here."

Upon hearing Lector's question, the blonde boy frowned. That was right. He wasn't going to stay there with her. He only meant to repay her for helping him.

"No.. We're not.."

Lucy turned her head the moment she heard Sting answer his cat.

"B-but there are two rooms.. You and Lector can have one while I can gave the other.. We can be a fam-" Lucy was trying to convince him but he look serious on his decision.

"NO! We are not staying here. I'm only here to help you get it fixed. As soon as it's done, Lector and I will leave." He ran towards the exit with Lector following him.

Sting didn't know why but his legs ran as far as he could. He didn't even know why he refuses to stay. Having a home would be nice especially for Lector.

'_Humans..'_

Humans didn't treat him or Lector well which gain his distrust to them. They were selfish and greedy. The kind of beings that would only think about themselves. However blondie was different.

She was kind enough to help him regardless of facing men that outnumbered her. He was rude yet she would try to keep her patience around him. Calling her blondie didn't even bother her as much as he thought it would.

The girl was weak yet selfless, kind and generous.

And whether he admits it or not, he was comfortable being around her.

After contemplating somewhere in the forest. He heard the call of his cat.

"Sting-kun! You were here all along.." Lector tried to catch his breathe. It was a good thing he knew his partner's scent which aid him in locating where he was.

"Sorry.. I didn't realize that it was getting dark.." Sting stood up and gave him a forced smile.

The exceed knew when his partner forces a smile on him or when he lies and right now he could tell that Sting-kun was upset with something and he knows it had something to do with the celestial mage.

"Sting-kun.. I don't mind staying with Blondie-san.." Lector openly gave his opinion to him which surprised Sting.

"While you guys were sleeping, Blondie-san kept mumbling about you and family." Lector look through the forest and continued to explain to his partner his thoughts.

"I think it will be alright to trust Blondie-san.. She loud and annoying but fun and kind.."

Sting didn't know what to say but he couldn't let himself be convinced. Talking about family made him realized that blondie could have a family with anyone. He didn't like the idea but being her brother was worst. For some reason he hated it.

"Blondie might have her own family and will end up not needing us.." He couldn't face his exceed after saying that. It was difficult for him to admit himself.

"Then let's be her family first than anyone!" Lector smiled and raise his little paws.

Sting's eyes went wide in realization on what Lector just told him. He was right. They could be her first family and that wasn't going to be replaceable. They don't need to be siblings or relatives.

A simple as a family would do.

The boy smiled at his cat. Sometimes it amazes him how wise his partner was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice scream in terror.

"That was blondie-san!" Lector said as he turns his head to the direction of the scream.

Sting was fast enough to stand up and run towards the voice. It was difficult to locate her when he couldn't hear her voice any longer.

'_Shoot.'_

Not hearing her voice actually terrified him. He couldn't tell if she was alright, hurt or possibly..

"Damn it!" He hissed, running through the forest was just giving him more adrenaline rush. It wasn't helping him think at all. Just a moment ago he decided to be a family with blondie and now she's somewhere he doesn't even know.

Suddenly he got a hold of a scent he knows so well. A mixture of vanilla and strawberry. He closed his eyes to get a better smell.

His eyes snap open and turn his head to his right.

"That shampoo.."

Lector didn't understand. What word was a shampoo was?

"Shampoo..?"

"Blondie's over there!" Sting ran by following the scent with Lector behind him.

When he finally got to the end of the cliff, he screamed for her.

"Blondie! Where are you?!"

The scent was definitely there but he was almost at the cliff. She couldn't possibly fell down, could she?

Sting immediately knelt down and tried to see from the edge of the cliff if blondie fell from where he was. To his surprise, blondie was hanging by the root of a tree with both hands gathering all her strength not to fall while her eyes were shut in fear.

"S-Sting.. Is that you..?"

Lucy had her eyes closed. It was her fault to run around the forest while looking for a boy who clearly knows the forest better than she does. Now she was near death's door. She couldn't call her spirits to help her because that would require her hand and if she let go, she'll probably fall.

Sting stretched his arm to reach the blonde mage but his arm wasn't long enough to reach her.

"Blondie.. You have to give me your hand.."

"B-But I'll fall" Lucy held to the root tighter.

"Look at me.. I won't let you fall.." Sting was trying his best to keep her calm. He was scared at the same time he had to be string for her.

Lucy opened her eyes and look at the boy. She could feel the wind brushing to her legs that dangles in the air and a sight of a root that leads above where Sting and Lector were.

"That's right.. Just keep looking at me.."

"S-sting.. I-I'm scared.."

"You'll be ok. I'll save you but you have to give me your hand.." Sting tried to reach further but couldn't get any closer.

"We can't repair our home if you're not around.. We're a family.." His eyes were finally begging. He didn't want to lose her. Not now that he decided to be with her.

Lucy eyes went wide when she heard him finally accept them to be a family. She slowly released her other hand to reach his.

Their fingers were few inches away until the root breaks.

"AHHH!"

Sting caught her hand on time and pulled her as hard as he could with all of the adrenaline he had left in his body while Lector pulled his shirt in order to help.

As soon as she was on the ground, she started to cry. I was definitely scary to almost die and she was certain she didn't want to feel that way again.

The boy didn't stop holding her hand. He could feel that she was shaking and if he didn't feel so numb from tiredness, he could have sworn his heart rate is beyond normal.

"Stop crying already blondie.." Sting smiled in relief and used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

"Blondie-san.." Lector help Lucy's other hand with his paw and has his ears downwards, he only met the girl but he sure was worried for her life. This was the girl he'll be part a family with after all.

After a few tears, Lucy finally giggled and smiled at them.

"Hahaha.. Don't call me blondie you idiots.."

Seeing that she finally calm down made the Sting and Lector give her their toothy grin.

Lucy tilted her head a little and unconsciously gave them her sweetest smile.

"Arigato.."

Sting blushed and turned his head away from her. He stood up with her hand on his.

"L-let's go home!"

"Yes, Sting-kun!" Lector raised his paw and look at the celestial mage to respond.

Lucy couldn't express how happy she was when he said home. It has been a long time since she heard it from someone. She was finally going to be in a family again.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

.

**-Home-**

"So we're sleeping here." Sting said as he looks around the house. It was still a wreck and it would be dangerous to sleep in.

"Ofcourse not! We'll sleep in the inn first until we finish fixing this." Lucy said as she tried to grab a bucket of paint.

"Why not?" He didn't really know why they needed to stay in the inn; they can camp out of their home anyway.

"There's no working bathroom here! Besides we could have fixed it sooner if you didn't run away." The celestial mage said as she took a piece of wood and nails that she found in the storage.

Sting only blushed and felt a bit guilty. He seemed like an emotional kid for what he did and now blondie had to remind him.

Seeing that she was struggling to hammer a piece of wood to another, he went to her side to see if he could help with whatever she was doing.

"What is that blondie-san?" Lector stood beside her as he watches her write something on the wood with the paint she found.

"I'm writing our names!" She happily said as she continues to spell out their names on the wood.

"**Sting and Lucy + Lector's Home!"**

"Finished!" She stood up with the sign and showed it to Sting and Lector.

Both of them were obviously satisfied and happy with the sign she made.

"This is great! People would know that this is our territory." Sting exclaimed and held the end of the wood to get a better look at it.

"Doesn't it? This way, we will look like a real family!" Lucy smiled cheerfully while staring at her work.

"My name is in it too!" Lector said as his eyes sparkle. It was the first time he had seen his name on a sign. _'So this is what a family feels like.'_

"Shouldn't your name be blon-" Before the exceed could finish his sentence, the celestial mage glared at him as if he was going to be fried if he continues his sentence.

"Don't you dare.."

The cat took his attention somewhere else to get away from the scary look of the blonde woman.

"I-I think it's missing something though.." Lector said as he tilts his head.

"Really?" Lucy looked at her sign if she misspelled or there was something that she had to write.

"I know!" The exceed took the pain and dunks its little paw in the bucket.

He went near the sign and put his paw under his name. To him, having his paw there makes it more like it was really his home. When he was satisfied, he smiled and showed it to them.

"My sign!" Lucy wasn't impressed at all. It was hard to keep her penmanship clean. She didn't want the sign to look messy but the paint from the paw was creating small drops and wasn't sharp look at.

"Good idea Lector!" Soon, Sting followed his cats action and placed his hand print near his name.

"Much better!" He gave a contented smile before looking at blondie.

Lucy wasn't pleased with the idea but it is too late not to do the same so she painted her palm and pressed her hand print near her name. She looked at the sign again and all she could do was smile.

"I guess it isn't bad.. Actually I think it is better this way!" Lucy smiled and started to grab a hammer with the sign to place it few meters away from their entrance door.

Sting wasn't sure how blondie was going to do it since he felt like she wasn't the type to do this kinds of chores.

"H-hey be careful with-"

"O-OUCH!" Lucy unfortunately hit her finger with the hammer right after she was warned by Sting. She took her finger and placed it in her mouth, thinking it would help it to heal faster.

"Sheesh you're clumsy one blondie." He smile and raised an eyebrow at her. Sting cockily took the hammer and did the job. As soon as he was done, he backed away to see his work.

"Perfect!" He gave a satisfied smiled.

"Sting-kun, you're the best!" Lector cheered for his partner once again.

"I don't think he did much.." Lucy only pouted as she tried to suck the pain away from her finger.

Sting however found her actions questionable. "What are you doing blondie?"

It irritated Lucy that he kept calling her blondie. If they would be a family, the least he could do is call her by her name.

"My name is Lucy! And if you must know I'm trying to repress the pain." She hit her finger pretty strong.

The look on the boy's face tells her that he didn't know what she was doing and it was kind of cute of him to be a bit innocent of the world.

"So sucking fingers removes the pain?" He didn't get the logic at all. Wouldn't that just make it dirty?

"N-No! Uh.. How should I explain.." Lucy wasn't sure how to tell him that it helps in relieving the pain but then again when she thinks about it, it doesn't make sense at all.

"I think she's talking about licking the pain away, Sting-kun. Don't cats do that?" Lector was obviously talking about stray cats. The kind of felines Lucy knows of.

"Oh.. I get it.." Sting was amused with the new information.

"I guess so.." Lucy didn't understand why they were in this topic but found the boy and his cat cute when they think about such trivial thing so seriously. "Though it still hurts.." She knew licking wouldn't help relieve it since she did hit herself hard.

"Then you're doing it wrong." Sting took her hand and licked her finger the way he remembered how stray cats do it.

There was a time both him and Lector had to stay in a city. They had to stay near trash bins and where food was discarded. With them, a number of stray cats that were looking for food. It wasn't a bad thing for him to share food with them plus Lector was happy with their company.

He tried to copy how cat heal themselves. He swirl his tongue around her finger while occasionally sucking it. It might help heal faster. At least that is what he thought would happen.

After being satisfied with the look of her finger, he gave it a final lick and smile at her.

"Done! See.. You don't look in pain now."

"Sting-kun is amazing! You better thank him blondie-san!"

Lucy couldn't react fast enough to explain what had happen. What he did was definitely not normal! She didn't look in pain because she was too embarrassed to speak and was surprised how adult minded the boy was.

"Y-you.." She didn't pull away her hand from his. All she did was stare on the ground while her other hand was in a tight fist.

"You don't have to thank me blondie. Just cook me dinner and we're even."

It felt like a glass cracked in her.

"YOU PERVERT!" She slapped his face and ran back towards the inn.

Lucy knew in herself that the boy was innocent and didn't know what he was doing but the fact that he just did some adult stuff that she assumes adults would do was embarrassing for her.

Sting on the other hand was on the ground watching the blonde girl ran away from him. He held his cheek that met with blondie's hand. It was burning in pain! She hit him hard enough to leave a hand mark on his face.

"Sting-kun! There's a red and white hand print on your face!" Lector said as he worriedly stares on how painful it looks like.

He swipe off something wet on his face to see something white. That blondie left a hand print using her hand that had paint on it! It wasn't enough that she left a red mark on his face but she used paint as well.

Sting stood up and his eyes fired in anger.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BLONDIE!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Finally updated! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Comment me when you can. =)

Sorry if there were wrong spelling or grammar.

Check out my tumblr/deviantart account = CIAFIHOLIC. You'll find fanarts of Sting and Lucy.


End file.
